Fake It Til You Make It
by Kaylie376
Summary: Chapter 1 Andy sat at the bar at the Penny staring at her empty glass. It had been a long few weeks. After the explosion at the station, she and Sam retreated to Oliver's fishing cabin for three glorious weeks. They had never been happier and they came back to work on top of the world. That is they were on top of the world...right up until the point that Marlo revealed that she w
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Andy sat at the bar at the Penny staring at her empty glass. It had been a long few weeks. After the explosion at the station, she and Sam retreated to Oliver's fishing cabin for three glorious weeks. They had never been happier and they came back to work on top of the world. That is they were on top of the world...right up until the point that Marlo revealed that she was 4 months pregnant with Sam's baby. Ummmm Yeah...

Peck: Andy, Earth to Andy.

Andy: Hey, sorry.

Peck: What's going on?

Andy: Oh beside Marlo being pregnant with my boyfriends baby? Nothing.

Peck: How is that going?

Andy: It's fine, I mean it's not but I decided that I am going to say everything is fine and pretty soon I may just believe it.

Peck: Fake it til you make it?

Andy: Exactly! So what is going on with you? How is it going with the adoption?

Peck: Slowly, very slowly.

Andy: You will be a great mom, Gail. They agency will see that and Sophie will be yours.

Peck smiled: Thank you. You know, you are going to be a good mother too.

Andy: Except I am not the mom.

Peck: Andy, you are going to be in this kid's life from the moment he or she comes into the world. You may not be the birth mother but you are going to be some one this baby looks up to.

Andy smiled: It's funny, you comforting me.

Peck: I know...it's weird and I don't like it. Seriously though, I need a favor.

Andy: What's up?

Peck: The adoption worker is going to come do a home visit. I guess they need to make sure I am not some sort of psycho path. Anyway, I need help getting Sophie's room ready. You In?

Andy: Yes i am in. We both have Thursday off let's go then.

Peck: Great. Ahhh Detective Swarek. Nice to see you

Sam: Peck. How ya doing?

Peck: Well, I am on my 2nd Whisky so pretty good, thanks. See you guys tomorrow

Andy: Night

Andy turn to sam: Hi

Sam leans in and kisses Andy.

Sam: Hi. You ready to go?

Andy: You just got here.

Sam: I know. But it's been a really long day and all I want is to go home with my girl.

Andy: That is the best offer I have had all day.

Sam and Andy arrived at Andy's apartment. Sam went straight for the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Sam: I am starving. I didn't get a chance to eat today.

Andy: Don't we have leftovers from last night?

Sam: They are at my place remember we stayed there last night?

Andy: Oh yeah. Ok, want pizza? I can order it from the place down the street we will have it in 20 minutes.

Sam: Sounds perfect. I am going to go jump in the shower.

By the time Sam was out of the shower the food was there.

Sam: That was fast.

Andy: Yeah well they like cops. They put a rush on it.

Sam: So I was thinking...

Andy: I am tired of thinking today.

Sam: Hear me out.

Andy: ok...

Sam: Let's move in together.

Andy: Where did that come from?

Sam: Our leftovers are at my house.

Andy: That is a good reason to live together.

Sam: What I mean is, we are shuttling back and forth every night, we have clothes and toothbrushes at both houses. It doesn't make any sense. With the exception of the night I told you Marlo was pregnant we have not spent a night alone since we got back together. And for the record, I slept horribly that night.

Andy smiled: So did I. But do you think we are rushing things?

Sam: I think we have wasted a ridiculous amount of time being with other people. First it was you and Callahan, then me and Marlo, then there was Nick. All along we wanted to be together. I am certain of you, and I am certain of us and our future together so no, I don't think we are rushing anything. if I was smart I would have asked you this two years ago. I want to go to sleep next to you every night and wake up to your beautiful face every morning. What do you think?

Andy: You really want to do this?

Sam: I do.

Andy: Me too.

Sam leaned over and kissed Andy passionately.

Andy: Pizza is going to get cold.

Sam: Let it get cold. We have more important things to worry about.

Sam stood up and picked Andy up throwing her over his shoulder as she laughed and brought her in the bedroom.

Chapter 2

The Alarm went off at 6am the following morning.

Sam: Nooo

Andy laughed: It's time to get up.

Sam: Nooo

Andy: Why are you so grumpy this morning? I thought I made you very happy last night.

Sam: Oh you did...both times. No I just don't want to go to work today.

Andy: Why?

Sam: Because we have gotten nowhere with this corruption case. I feel like I am spinning in circles trying to figure this out.

Andy: Well what do you have so far?

Sam: Basically nothing. I mean we have an anonymous tip that the bomb that exploded in the station was an inside job. But we have very little else to go on right now. And we can't get any outside help so it is only a few of us who are working on it and I am just exhausted.

Andy: I can't believe all of this, that someone who is suppose to be one of ours is doing this.

Sam: Well we don't know for sure but it's all we have for the moment.

Andy: Anything I can do to help?

Sam: You could join me in the shower.

Andy: Gladly.

Andy walked into the locker room and the first person she saw was Marlo. She would never get use to seeing Marlo everyday and now she had to get use to the idea of being in each others lives forever.

Marlo: Good morning.

Andy. Morning. How are you feeling?

Marlo: Much better, thanks. I am not puking 3 times a day so that is an improvement.

Andy cracked a smile: I am glad to hear anything. If you need anything just let me know, ok?

Marlo looked surprised

Andy: I know this situation is not Ideal. I also know I didn't react as gracefully to the news as I could have. But it's a new day and we are going to be in each others lives for a long time to come. So if you need anything. I am here.

Marlo: Thanks Andy. I appreciate it.

Sam and Nash were in the D's office

Sam: Uuugh

Nash: What's wrong?

Sam: We are just not getting anywhere with this case.

Nash: I know, Steve and I were up all night trying to make heads or tails of this whole thing.

Sam: I think we need to go back to the beginning.

Nash: What do you mean?

Sam: I think we need to go back to basics. pour through every file for everyone who has worked at 15 for the past 10 years.

Nash: That's a lot of files.

Sam: Back to basics Nash...EVERY single employee.

Nash: There goes our day off tomorrow.

Sam: Yup.

Nash: Well, can we bring in anyone else to help us I mean this is going to be a lot of work sam.

Sam: I know, but we have to keep this in the D's office.

Nash: So you haven't mentioned any of this to Andy.

Sam gave Nash a knowing look. Of course he did and she knew it. She also didn't care, there was no one she trusted more than Andy McNally.

Nash: So, speaking of Andy...how are things going

Sam: Great, I mean you know, we still have some logistics to figure out and it is not going to be easy with Marlo's pregnancy but we are committed to each other. We will figure it out. Last night Andy agreed to live with me.

Nash: WOW that's amazing. I am so happy for you guys. But, Sam...

Sam Yeah?

Nash: Hurt her and I hurt you.

Sam: You have nothing to worry about, Nash.

Nash: I didn't think so, but I am glad to hear it.

Andy stopped by the D's office after shift.

Sam: Aren't you a sight for sore eyes...I mean that literally, my eyes hurt from staring at these files all day.

Andy: No progress huh?

Sam: No, not yet.

Andy: Ready to go home?

Sam: Where is home exactly? We never decided that. We decided that we were going to live together but we never decided where.

Andy: Ohhh that. I guess we do need to decide that. Well let's go to my place again tonight...we can discuss it over leftover pizza.

Sam: Sounds like a plan to me.

Andy: Oh hey, I completely forgot to tell you, I am going shopping with Gail tomorrow. i didn't think we had any plans so...

Sam: I am working tomorrow anyway.

Andy: Gross, why?

Sam: Gotta find out who is after people at 15. First the bombing then some one tried to attack Nash. It's has to stop. We have to find out who is after us.

Andy: You are right, but tonight let's just go home and find out where we are going to live.

Sam: Sounds like a plan but I am driving.

Andy: Fiiiine.

The next morning the alarm went off at 6am

Sam: Noooo

Andy: You do realize that our alarm goes off at 6am every morning, right?

Sam: Yes, but doesn't mean I want to get up. Plus you kept me up late arguing about where we are going to live.

Andy: I was not arguing, I was merely pointing out that my apartment is homier than yours.

Sam: And I was pointing out that my place is much bigger.

Andy: Don't you have to go to work to find out who is trying to kill all of us?

Sam: Yes but this conversation isn't over. We still need to decide where we are living.

Andy: Yaya, have a good day.

Sam: Love you.

Andy: Love you too.

When Sam arrived at the station he found Oliver in his office.

Sam: Morning Sunshine

Oliver: Sammy!

Sam: You been here all night?

Oliver: I went home for a couple hours.

Sam: Oliver, We are doing the best we can to find out who is responsible for the bombing and the attack on Nash.

Oliver: I know, I just feel like...You are my people, all of you. And now that I have this damn white shirt on I feel more responsibility for everyones safety. Nash was nearly attacked and had Steve not been there. And Andy, my God she is lucky to be alive.

Sam: I know, believe me I know. And Oliver, we are doing everything we can to find this guy but you need to take care of yourself. you should go home. Get some sleep.

Oliver: No. Where are we at?

Sam: We are going through all personal files for the past 10 years.

Oliver: That's a lot. Who is working on it?

Sam: We are keeping it quiet. It's just me, Nash, Steve Peck and Marlo.

Oliver: Include me in that list bring some of those files to me.

Sam: Thanks. I will have Nash drop them off shortly.

Sam walked int the D's office as Nash was dividing out the files.

Sam: Am I the only one who got some sleep last night?

Nash: Honestly? You look like crap/

Sam: Thanks. I was up all night with Andy.

Nash: Hey, hey...keep it to yourself

Sam: We were up trying to figure out where we are going to live, Nash. Relax.

Nash: Oh, that's obvious. Andy's

Sam: And why do you say that?

Nash: It's homey.

Sam: Did she tell you to say that?! My place is homey!

Nash: Uhhh your place is dark, and a little sad. it's a bachelor pad.

Sam just lifted an eyebrow at Nash.

Nash laughed: Sorry, you asked!

Sam: I guess I did. Ok where are we with those files?

Marlo walked in: Good Morning

Sam: Morning. How are you feeling?

Marlo: Fat. I heard you mention the files

Nash: Yes, I have divided them into 5 piles. Sam, you take A through E, Marlo you can take...

Marlo: Why don't I take A through E. I mean, it looks like a large stack, I can take those I am sure Sam has other things he can do.

Sam: Nope, I am good, thanks. Hand them over Nash.

Nash looked at Marlo and noticed the discomfort on her face. She didn't know what was going on but suddenly she grew concerned that Marlo was hiding something...Nash was going to find out what it was.

Peck and Andy had spent the better part of the day shopping for Sophie's room.

Peck: I'm exhausted.

Andy: We were just shopping. Just wait until you have a kid in the house.

Peck: At least mine is potty trained. You are not going to get any sleep for the next few years.

Andy: Thank you.

Peck: Um speaking of that...did you figure out where you and Sam are going to live.

Andy: Well I think my place is nicer.

Peck: Sam's place is bigger.

Andy: You are suppose to agree with me.

Peck: Have you met me?

Andy: Ugh, I guess you do have a point. I mean it isn't just going to be he and I. There is going to be a baby.

Peck: Yuuup.

Andy: I have an idea, we have another stop to make...

 **Chapter 3**

Sam had gotten through all the A's and was now halfway through the B files. he was bored and jealous of Andy and her day off. That says something, being jealous of a day of shopping with Peck. Sam shook it out of his mind.

Sam: Wow

Steve Peck: WHat

Sam: Donovan Boyd...Haven't thought about him in awhile.

Steve: Yeah what happened with that guy? He was in Guns and Gangs on the fast track and then he was gone.

Sam: Yeah, I may have had something to do with that.

Steve: How so?

Sam: I wanted to join guns and gangs and Boyd knew it. He was a friend and he came to me and asked if I wanted to go under cover.

Steve: That's right...Jamie Brennan right?

Nash walked in from picking up lunch.

Nash: Jamie Brennan?! Ah yes, where the fairytale began...

Steve: Fairytale?

Nash: Sam and Andy. they started dating while he was undercover.

Sam: What can I say, I was irresistible.

Nash: Yeah, how did that work out for you?

Sam: Oh that doesn't matter...

Steve: Oh no, don't stop now. I want to hear the rest.

Sam: Long story short, Andy Stayed over one night and Brennan showed up in the morning to talk business. Andy was sill there. He thought something was up so he started digging. Part of my story was that I had a boat called God's Good Grace. The problem with that story is that when Brennen started digging he found out the boat had been impounded by police.

Steve: You are kidding.

Nash: Oh no, he is not. Then he kidnapped Sam...

Sam: Water boarded me...

Nash: Yes. Thankfully, we found Sam. But Andy was suspended. The whole thing was a mess.

Sam : And I blamed Boyd. I knew he was not responsible for the Andy part but a boat that had been impounded by police...that's what blew it out of the water.

So, I laid it on him and so did his bosses. He was suspended and upon investigation they discovered he had done a lot of other shady things. Last I knew he was on Desk duty.

Marlo had just walked in: Who's on desk duty?

Sam: Donovan Boyd. You probably don't know him.

Marlo froze and then stumbled to find her words.

Marlo: Oh...uhhh Donovan Boyd...nope, doesn't sound familiar.

Sam hadn't really noticed Marlo's reaction when Boyd's name came up but Tracy and Steve did. Something was going on with Marlo and Tracy vowed to herself to find out what it was...

Andy was at Sam's waiting for him to come home. She had text him earlier telling him to meet her at his place. Andy was opening a bottle of wine when she heard Sam come in.

Andy: Hey!

Sam: Well hello there.

Sam walked behind Andy and wrapped his art around her kissing her on the cheek.

Andy: How was your day?

Sam: Better now that I am home. Speaking of which...I was a little surprised you wanted to stay here tonight.

Andy: Why is that?

Sam: Well I just know you have been wanting us to live at your place. I figured you would keep trying to sell me on it.

Andy: I have a surprise for you. _She grabbed his hand._ Come with me...

Sam Followed Andy into the spare room. It was really more of an office/storage room.

Andy walked in and turned the light on. Sam just stood there in shock and in silence. Andy had cleared out the room and brought in a crib, changing table and dresser for the baby.

Andy: It needs some work, we need to paint but I thought that this would be a goo sta..

Sam stopped her mid sentence and kissed her.

He paused and looked around again with a huge smile on his face.

Sam: I can't believe you did this. This is...I don't know what to say. Thank you. You have know idea how much this means to me.

Andy: I do know and you are very welcome. I thought since this was going to be our new home we needed to make a room for the baby.

Sam: Really? Are you sure?

Andy: Yes, you were right, this place is bigger andd you have a baby on the way besides, i will redecorate...

Sam: Wait wha...

Andy: Just shut up and kiss me.

As sam was about to kiss Andy the doorbell rang. Andy Opened the door to find Tracy standing there.

Andy: Trac, hey. Come on on.

Nash: Is Sam here?

Sam: Hey, Nash you have to come see what Andy did...

Nash: In a minute. This is important...It's about the corruption case. It's about Marlo...

To be continued


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy: What's going on, Tracy?

Tracy stood there not sure what to say.

Sam: Nash, what's going on? Are you ok?

Nash: Let's sit.

Andy: You are freaking me out, Trace.

Nash: Ok, so you know how we all went through those files today?

Sam: Yeah, unfortunately. Why did you find something?

Nash: Well, not at first but I was watching Marlo, I noticed her getting a little antsy when we gave you the stack of files to go through.

Andy: Why would Marlo care what files Sam went through?

Nash: There was something in them that she didn't what us to know...she didn't want Sam to know.

Sam: What's that?

Nash: Boyd.

Andy: Boyd? As in Donovan Boyd? Uggghhh…What about him?

Sam: She does not even know Boyd.

Nash: Yeah, well that isn't exactly true...turns out that Marlo and Boyd dated for 5 years.

Andy: Excuse me? Sam did you know about any of this?

Sam: No, she never said a word. She mentioned an ex boyfriend at one time but she never mentioned Boyd. Even today when we were talking about him. She acted like...

Nash: Like she didn't even know him? I know, I noticed the same thing. Except she also looked guilty when his name came up, and then she looked concerned when you were going through those files.

Sam I didn't even notice...but why? Why lie?

Andy: She was up to something.

Sam: Maybe it was just a coincidence.

Andy: You do not really believe that, do you? Sam, you and Boyd have history, yeah you were friends but after you went under cover that all ended. That case was the final straw, I mean they kept him on guns and gangs for a short time after but he never ran another operation. What has he been doing since then?

Nash: They put him back in uniform.

Sam: Straight jacket.

Andy: What?

Sam: He always said the uniform was like a straight jacket.

Nash: Well, he didn't last long. About 6 months actually.

Andy: Then what?

Nash: He became too much of a hot head they assigned him to desk duty. He flamed out and was asked to resign.

Sam: So where does Marlo fit into all this?

Nash: All I know is that they were together while he was still in Guns and Gangs and stayed together after he was booted. Looks as though she moved out a very short time before starting at 15.

Andy: So was this whole thing a the plan from the beginning?

Sam What whole thing?

Andy: The two of you...was it just a coincidence that you started dating or was there something more behind it?

Sam: Are you saying that Marlo started dating me as some sort of revenge?

Andy: I am just asking...it's a little strange, she dates Boyd then she breaks up with him and starts dating you right away. I mean, she clearly never mentioned him to you.

Nash: I don't think Andy is completely off base here...

Sam: You think Marlo started dating me as payback and then got pregnant with my baby...is this some sort of revenge for Boyd? I didn't do anything, that guy dug his own grave.

Andy: Sam, look I don' know what her motive was but when she goes off her meds...there is no telling what she is capable of. Andy Boyd…it's like Tracy said, the guy is a hot head.

Sam: I just can't believe...

Nash: I'm sorry, Sam. Andy is right though, if Marlo was off her meds...look all I am saying is that we need to seriously look into this.

Sam: I need to talk to Marlo.

Nash: No. This is too personal, I should not even be telling you but I didn't feel right keeping it from you. Before I left the station Steve and I filled in Oliver. We are going to question her first thing tomorrow morning. Oliver wants you to stay home tomorrow.

Sam : No.

Nash: Sam, you need to stay away from this plus you are due a day off. Seriously, if we are going to get to the bottom of this you need to stay home. Andy you too.

Andy: What the hell?

Nash: At some point we will bring Boyd in, we need you out of sight. He doesn't seem to like you too much and I know how you feel about him. You have never been able to hide your dislike for him. Look, I have no idea what their story is but we need to keep you guys out of it. Understood?

Sam: Understood.

Andy paused: Yes, i get it. I will stay home.

Nash: Good. I will keep you posted as soon as I find out anything. I am sorry, guys.

Sam: Thanks, Nash. Drive safe.

Sam shut the door behind Tracy and hung his head.

Andy: Are you okay?

Sam: I mean, not really. Look, I know now that I was with Marlo as a way to try to get over you. So I wasn't being honest with her or myself. But if this is true...I mean what if she dated me as some sort of revenge for Boyd? And is Boyd the one who bombed the station? You could have died!

Andy: Hey, hey. _Look at me. Sam lifted his head to look at Andy._ Look, all we know at this point is that Marlo and Boyd had a relationship. Outside of that, we really just don't know anything. I think for the time being we need to just wait and see what happens tomorrow. I can't believe I am saying this, but let's give Marlo the benefit of the doubt for the moment and let Tracy and Steve handle it.

Sam: You are right, there is nothing we can do tonight.

Andy: No there isn't come on let's go to bed.

Sam paced up and down the hallway in the middle of the night. He could not sleep thinking about the possibility that Marlo had completely betrayed him. Even if it was all real, she still lied, she never mentioned Boyd. A lie of omission was still a lie. He walked into the baby's room that Andy had made for them and sat on the floor. Andy, every time he thought of her he smiled, and they fact that she did this for him, for the baby...It was amazing. They were going to live together, it should have been a night to celebrate. His mind kept spinning thinking about Andy, then Marlo and the baby, the lie, then Andy again. It always came back to her. He looked up to find her standing in the doorway.

Andy: Want some company?

Sam: Always.

Andy: I reached for you and realized you were there. Thinking about Marlo?

Sam: I just can't get it out of my head.

Andy: I know, me too.

Sam put his arm around Andy and she leaned into his chest. She closed her eyes and they just sat there for a few minutes in silence.

Sam: Andy?

Andy looked up at Sam

Andy: Yeah?

Sam: What if it was all a lie?

Andy: What do you mean?

Sam: The whole thing, what if it was all one big lie?

 _Andy looked confused_

Andy: Sam, I told you we will find out tomorrow.

Sam: The baby. What if they baby isn't even mine? What if it's Boyd's? What if it was all a lie?

Andy didn't know what to say. They both sat in silence staring at the crib. A few weeks ago she would have done anything to change their story, to go back and be with him instead of Nick, and for Sam to be with her instead of Marlo. But now, there was a baby, Sam was excited about it and Andy was trying to be. But the last thing she wanted was Sam't heart to be broken, she would do anything to protect him. But she didn't know how to protect him against this...what if he was right? What if Boyd was the father? What if...


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oliver woke up in the morning to a text from Andy: _Call me when you wake up_

He knew Nash had told Sam and Andy, he didn't want her to, he didn't want them to worry when they were not even sure what the truth was. But they were his friends, they were his best friends and he know Nash was right to tell them. He got a coffee and called Andy from the kitchen.

Andy: Hello

Oliver: Good morning sunshine.

Andy: Why are you so cheerful?

Oliver: Why are you so cranky?

Andy: Seriously?

Oliver: ok, ok. Look, I am going to tell you what I told Nash...we don't know the truth but we will find out this morning and we will go from there. I mean how bad can it be? It's Marlo.

Andy: Sam is worried the baby isn't his.

Oliver: What?

Andy: He thinks that if she lied about knowing Boyd, about dating him that there is a god chance she lied about the paternity of this baby.

Oliver: I know I am probably wrong to day this, but would that be such a bad thing?

Andy: Trust me, I have thought the same thing. If she is lying it would be better to just break free from her now. But Sam has gotten use to the idea, he is excited about it and while I don't love the idea of Marlo being the mother, I know I will love the baby because it is Sam's...at least I think it is Sam's.

Oliver: You are a good person Andy McNally.

Andy: I had a good teacher. Oliver?

Oliver: Yeah?

Andy: Please find out. We just need to know.

Oliver: I will be over after shift, hopefully with answers. We will get to the bottom of this, Andy. For now just try to have a nice day together.

Andy: Thank you.

Andy crawled back into bed waking Sam up.

Andy: Morning

Sam: Good morning. I like this.

Andy: What's that?

Sam: Waking up to you.

Andy: You always wake up to me.

Sam: But now we are living together.

Andy: Well not exactly.

Sam: What does that mean?

Andy: I just mean that I am not actually moved in yet. I agreed to it but I was so busy getting the baby's...I mean I was so busy yesterday I didn't get a chance to move my own stuff in.

Sam smiled. He loved that she always tried to protect him.

Sam: Well we have today off let's do it.

Andy: Really?

Sam: Yes, come on get dressed. Let's move you in.

Marlo Arrived at work and was greeted in the D's office by Tracy and Steve.

Marlo: Good Morning.

Nash: Morning.

Marlo: Where is Sam?

Steve: Home sick. He and McNally got some kind of bug.

Marlo: That's terrible. Hope they feel better.

Nash gave her a stare: Yeah...I hope so too.

Oliver walked into the D's office.

Oliver: Cruz, Peck my office.

Nash stood up to follow and Oliver stopped her. he waiting until Marlo had left the room.

Oliver: I need you to take Diaz and Epstein and bring Boyd in.

Nash: That may not be so easy.

Oliver: You can handle it. If you need more people take Price and Gail Peck.

Marlo sat down in Oliver's office. Steve stood next to her and Oliver came in shortly after and slammed the door shut. She sat at his desk staring at Marlo square in the eye.

Marlo Broke the Silence.

Marlo: Is this about the corruption case?

Oliver: You tell us.

Marlo: Sorry?

Peck: Tell us about Donovan Boyd.

Marlo: What? I don't know...

Peck: We know you dated Boyd, we saw the files, saw that you two lived together. Tracy noticed that your last home address was the same as Boyd's. After a little digging we discovered that you had been together...for 5 years Marlo. Which is interesting because yesterday you acted like you didn't know him.

Marlo: I don't see what my personal life has to do with work.

Oliver: Normally it wouldn't. But if you will recall some one bombed this building, we have to look into everyone and every possible outcome. So imagine our surprise when we find out one of our investigators has been lying to us.

Marlo: I didn't lie.

Peck: You did a little...

Oliver: If you have nothing to hide then you should just come clean now. Marlo, no one wants to see you in trouble but you have to be straight with us.

 _Marlo stared at the floor and broke her silence a few moments later:_

I met Donovan 6 years ago. We were working undercover together. It was my first case and I was looking to impress. Long story short, we fell for each other. After the case was closed he took me on our first real date and the rest is history. We dated for 5 years, lived together for 3.

Oliver: Why did you split.

Marlo: You know the story, he got the boot from Guns and Gangs, he was pissed off all the time. Started to become distant. I tried and tried to make him feel better, to get him motivated to be a cop again but he wasn't interested. He was pissed at Sam. That was all he would ever talk about. Sam's betrayal.

Then one day, out of no where he broke up with me. I was waiting for him to propose and he just ended it. By that point I had gone off my meds. Everything had gone to hell.

Oliver: Then what?

Marlo: I wanted him back...we had ben together for 5 years. All I wanted was for Donovan to be himself again, to take me back. Like I said I was off my meds. i wasn't in my right mind. I thought the best way to do that was to come to 15. Some how I was going to get his revenge on Sam.

Peck: You know that Donovan is to blame for what happened to Sam right? Not the other way around?

Marlo: I know that now...it didn't know it then.

Oliver: OK...

Marlo: I decided I was going to get close to Sam. Get him to admit what he did. Then Donovan would have his job back and we would be back together. I know how crazy that is now but I didn't then. So I started dating Sam. I didn't realize that I would fall for him. It all just started spinning out of control. Lie after lie. But I did love him, that was never a lie. I loved Sam. but he wouldn't love me. he couldn't it was always about Andy...


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tracy showed up at Boyd's apartment with Epstein and Diaz in tow. Chloe and Gail waited outside. From what Tracy had heard about Boyd he had become unpredictable. She was expecting that he may just run given the opportunity.

They knocked on the door and their was no answer. After repeatedly knocking Boyd's neighbor came out of her apartment.

Neighbor: Can I help you?

Nash: Yes, we are looking for Donovan Boyd...have you seen him?

Neighbor: Not today. He usually spends his days at a bar called sully's right down the street.

Nash: He told you this? Are you close?

Neighbor: No but you live next to some one long enough you know theri habits. He moved in about a year ago. I don't know the details but I think he broke up with some girl and moved in here. Anyway, I walk by Sully's everyday while I am walking my dog. I see him in there most days.

Nash: You have been very helpful, thank you. Do you know anything about the women who comes to visit?

Neighbor: Not really, pretty girl, dark hair. Probably in her early to mid 30's. She always looks kind of sad. I got the impression he was trying to get rid of her.

Nash: When was the last time you saw her.

Neighbor: Uhhhh, hard to say. Maybe about 2 months ago.

Nash Grabs for her phone and pulls out a photo of Marlo and shows the neighbor.

Nash: Is this her?

Neighbor: Yup, that's her. Are they in trouble?

Nash: No Ma'am. We just have to speak with them. Thank you so much for your help.

Nash, Epstein and Diaz walk away.

Epstein: I talked to Gail, she and Chloe are headed to Sully's they are gong to stay outside and let us know if Boyd is there.

Epstein's cell rang, it was Gail.

Gail: Hey, he's here. Sitting by himself at the bar.

Epstein: We are on our way. Don't let him leave.

The arrived at the bar a few minutes later Nash went inside and told the others to stay close but she wanted them outside. Boyd was smart and if he saw too many uniforms he would know he was in trouble.

Tracy walked in and sat next to Boyd at the bar. She ordered a beer and Boyd looked over at her.

Boyd: Well, well if it isn't officer Nash. Day off, officer?

Nash: Actually, it's Detective Nash.

Boyd: Wow...climbing the ranks. Hey ummmm, look. You and I barley know each other but I wanted to tell you that I am sorry about what happened to Jerry. it's awful and I am truly sorry. He was a great guy.

Nash: Yeah he was. Funny though, I never saw you at the services. If I didn't know better I would think you were buttering me up.

Boyd: Well, I think you know that I don't sugar coat anything.

Nash: That I will agree with.

Boyd: Let's cut to the chase. What are you doing here. And don't tell me you just wanted a beer.

Nash: I need you to come to the station.

Boyd: Why?

Nash: I will tell you when we get there.

Boyd: Am I under arrest?

Nash: No

Boyd: Then I am not going anywhere with you until you tell me what the Hell is going on.

Nash: Marlo Cruz

Boyd: She okay?

Nash: She's fine. We are just working on a case. We need some answers. You are not under arrest Donovan, we just want to talk to you.

Boyd: I will meet you there?

Nash: You have been drinking...I'll drive.

Nash and Boyd walk out to find the 2 squads sitting there.

Boyd: You didn't have to bring the Welcome Wagon, detective.

Nash ignored him.

Nash: Boyd will ride with me. Epstein you follow me back to the station. Peck and Price you go out on patrol.

 _Back in Oliver's office he and Steve Peck continues to question Marlo_

Oliver: So what is Boyd's story?

Marlo: What do you mean?

Oliver: Does he know about all of this? You and Sam?

Marlo: Yeah. I went over there one night not to long after I started dating Sam. I wanted to see his face when he found out what I was doing and that I was doing it for him. You know what he told me? He told me that Sam and I deserved each other.

That was when I knew it was over, he was never going to be the man I use to know. So I walked away. I kept spending time with Sam and like I said I fell for him. And now...

Oliver: And now what?

Marlo: We are having a baby together.

Oliver: You sure about that?

Marlo: And I sure about the baby? Yes I am sure it is Sam's 100%. Look, my motives for coming to 15, for getting involved with Sam... they were completely wrong and I regret pretty much every decision I made after Donovan left me. But I fell in love and I truly thought that this had all worked out the way it was suppose to. Sam and I were happy and I was taking my meds again. Then Andy came back, I was self conscious all the time. I could tell they had a connection and I just...I stopped taking my meds. I spun out and I lost Sam and I lost myself...again.

Peck: Why didn't you just tell us this in the beginning or even this morning?

Marlo: Honestly? I was embarrassed. Look, I have left the past behind me. I am just focusing on myself and my baby. I don't talk to Donovan anymore. I finally have my life together. I didn't want to screw it up. I didn't want Sam to know. Sam...does he? Did you tell him?

Oliver: He knows.

Marlo: Oh my God.

Oliver: Look, Sam is a good guy. He will understand when you tell him.

There was a knock at the door, It was Diaz: Just wanted to let you know that Detective Nash is in interrogation with the suspect.

Marlo: What Suspect?

Oliver hesitated: Nash brought in Boyd.

Marlo: What? Why?

Peck: Marlo, I am not sure if you are grasping all this but some one tried to blow up the station. A bomb went off and people could have died. When we discovered a connection with you and Boyd, one that you had failed to disclose...Hell one that you tried to hide, we had to look into it. Not to mention Boyd is a disgruntled former cop. He has some motive this was the division that helped to end his career

Marlo: Do you think Donovan had anything to do with the bombing because he would never...

Oliver: Well all of this makes more sense after talking to you. But that does not change that Boyd has reason to be angry at this station. Let's face it McNally was never his favorite person, he hated Sam and he was all around angry when he left so I think it's only right that we talk to him.

Marlo: Fine, can I get back to work?

Oliver: Yeah, you are dismissed.

Marlo walked out leaving Oliver and Steve alone

Peck: You believe her?

Oliver: I think so, yeah, I do. That doesn't mean Boyd is innocent.

Peck: Let's go find out.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 7

Sam was unpacking Andy's clothes and while she was in the kitchen making dinner.

Sam: How is it possible that you have so many clothes? You wear a uniform everyday.

Andy: I'm a girl.

Sam: Fair enough. Are you cooking?

Andy: Yes.

Sam: I didn't know you did that.

Andy: Excuse me...I am an excellent cook.

Sam: Really?

Andy: Yes, really.

Sam: Then why don't you ever do it?

Andy: Because we are always going back and forth. Now we are settled in one place.

Sam: Oh...so you are going to make dinner every night?

Andy: Settle down, no need to get ahead of ourselves. Also, you can cook.

Sam: I am an excellent cook!

Andy: I know you are, you should make dinner every night.

Sam walked into the kitchen to open a bottle of wine and kissed her on the cheek.

Sam: We can take turns. Why is the table set for 3 people?

Andy: Oliver said he was coming over after shift.

Sam: Yeah to debrief us. I don't think he is planning to stay for dinner.

Andy: Have you ever known Oliver to say no to food?

Sam: You have a point. I hear the door, must be Oliver.

A few moments later Sam came back with Oliver.

Andy: Hey!

Oliver: Greetings! What smells so good?

Sam: Pasta. You hungry?

Oliver: Always.

Andy: Have a seat.

Andy put the food on the table as Sam poured wine for everyone. They all settled into their seats and Andy's couldn't wait any longer.

Andy: Ok, so...we have been patient but what happened today?

Oliver: Right, right, ok so here is the short version. Marlo and Boyd did date for 5 years, when it all went to hell. Boyd's lost his job, Marlo went off her meds, yada, yada, yada. Boyd broke up with her and because she was off her meds she may have had some delusional ideas about how to get him back.

Andy: How delusional?

Oliver took a deep breathe: She took the job at 15 hoping to get revenge on Sam. She thought that would help her get Boyd back. So she got close to Sam.

Sam's stomach turned and he dropped his fork.

Oliver: Here is the thing, she ended up falling for you. She went back on her meds and everything was good. It wasn't until Andy came home that her insecurities started coming out. She went off the meds again and we all know what happened next.

Sam: Did you ask her about the baby?

Oliver: I did. She swears this kid is yours, Sammy. She said she was not with anyone else including Boyd during or after the time she was with you.

Andy: Do you believe her?

Oliver: I do. She seemed sincere. She said she didn't bring up Boyd because she was embarrassed by her behavior. I believe her.

 _Sam and Andy both sat back in their chairs with a sigh of relief. It was true, Andy had wished many times that the baby wasn't Sam's but things had changed. They had a nusery and she was excited to become a step mom to Sam's child. None of this was part of her plan but neither was falling in love with a cop..._

 _Andy smiled at Sam. They were happy but still weary..._

Sam: Look, this whole thing has been crazy and now finding out Boyd and Marlo were involved... I am relieved to know that Marlo did actually have feelings and it was not all a lie. I wanted this baby to be mine and I am glad she says it is.

Oliver: But?

Sam: But...after the baby is born I want a paternity test. I believe this baby is mine but we need to be sure.

Andy: I agree and I am sure Marlo will understand. Ok, enough about Marlo. Everyone eat before it gets cold.

 _They had a relaxing dinner, they put work aside for awhile and talked about their lives. Sam and Andy filled Oliver in on the move, Oliver filled them in on the kids and Celery. After dinner Oliver and Sam went on the patio to have a beer. Andy told them she would meet them out there shortly. She wanted to give them a few minutes to themselves._

Oliver: She is taking this well.

Sam: The baby? I know. I mean this is not how I wanted things to shake out but I have gotten use to the idea that I am having a kid.

Oliver: She really wanted this for you. After everything she still wanted you to be the father.

Sam: I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, I really do.

Oliver: You are my friend. Hey, Cheers to McNally!

Sam: cheers, Brother.

Andy: Did I hear my name?

Sam wrapped his arm around Andy: You did. I was saying how lucky I am.

Andy: Can't say I disagree.

Sam: You're hilarious. So Oliver, did anyone talk to Boyd? I mean regardless of everything you told me he still left with some anger. It's worth looking into.

Oliver: Yeah, about that...So Nash brought him in today.

Sam: Sorry I missed that, what's his story?

Oliver: He checks out. I guess he has ben working independently as a PI. most of the work is at night so he has been spending his days at a bar. He is in rough shape but we let him go. no reason to think he is involved...

Sam: Why do I sense a "but" coming on?

Oliver: Ya know, would you look at the time I should really be getting home.

Andy: Oliver!

Oliver: Ugggghhhhh Here is the thing, Boyd worked Guns and Gangs for a long time and after talking to him today...look, he will never be hired back on a permanent basis but he knows a lot of the players involved.

Sam: What the hell are you saying?

Oliver: I am saying, we are going to bring him back on a temporary basis to work this case.

Andy: Excuse me? First of all, he could have gotten Sam killed. Second, do you really think that Marlo should be working with Boyd right now? I mean, Oliver we do not need him.

Oliver: Andy, my hands are tied...so far we have nothing but after speaking with Boyd I feel like he has some ideas. We are going to give him a chance. Sam, can you suck it up and work with the guy? Just until this case is solved?

Sam: You really do save the best for last, don't ya? Yeah, I guess if it helps the case I will suck it up and deal with the guy.

Oliver: See that wasn't so hard.

Sam: You waited to tell us that until after dinner on purpose didn't you?

Oliver: I didn't want to risk missing a meal. Now I really do have to go though. Thank you both for the unexpected meal. it was delicious and the conversation was ok too.

Andy: Now whose the comedian?

Oliver: Ok, Kids. Enjoy the rest of your night. See you tomorrow!

Sam and Andy: Goodnight!

Sam grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her back towards the patio. He sat down and pulled her towards him to sit on his lap.

Sam: So? What do you think?

Andy: I think Boyd is an idiot and will be more of a headache then he is worth.

Sam: I meant about Marlo. Andy, I know this is not what we planned or what we wanted. You can be honest. There must be some part of you that wishes it was not mine. Andy, that is okay, I wouldn't blame you.

Andy: Sam stop. I made no secret that this was tough for me to deal with. When you told me she was pregnant I didn't know if I should stay or leave town and never look back. I stayed because I love you and because I am done running away. The other day when Gail and I were shopping, I don't know, I guess it finally clicked that I am going to be a part of the baby's life. Even though I wish it was me instead of Marlo, i got kind of excited. We are going to have a baby around...your baby! That's huge so I let myself get excited about it a little. And the idea of that now being taken away from you, when I know how excited you are...I didn't want that. So I am relieved that this baby is yours.

Sam: God I love you. Seriously, how did I get so lucky?

Andy: Well it started with me arresting you and then...Oh yeah, then you yelled at me A LOT.

Sam: Okay, okay. I was wrong to yell at you. Who knew getting arrested by you was the start of such a beautiful thing.

Andy: I love you,

Sam: I love you. Welcome home, McNally.

Andy: Feels good to finally be home. Now how about we celebrate?

Sam: What did you have in mind?

Andy: Ohhhh I have a couple of ideas.

Sam: Care to share?

Andy: I'd rather show you.

Andy stood walked toward their bedroom and Sam followed. The next morning the alarm went off. this time it was Andy's turn to want to stay in bed.

Andy: Noooo! Turn it off.

Sam: Good morning sleepy head. _He kissed Andy, her eyes still closed_

Andy: Uuuugh...Boyd.

Sam: Excuse me?

Andy: Boyd is back today.

Sam: Andy, uhhh never say his name in our bed again. Ever.

Andy: Our bed...I love the way that sounds.

Sam: it is nice, isn't it?

Andy: We need to go to work and protect the mean city streets. Come on you can make me breakfast!

Sam: Yes, Ma'am.

Andy and Sam pulled into the parking lot and got out of the truck.

Andy: Oh crap. Here he comes.

Sam raised his eyebrow as he saw Boyd walking in their direction.

Boyd: Look at you two love birds still going strong.

Andy: Shut up.

Boyd: I see you are as feisty as ever.

Sam: You are just as arrogant as ever.

Boyd: Come on, Sammy.

Andy: I need to get to parade. I will see you later.

Boyd: I will miss you McNally.

Andy walked away leaving them alone.

Sam: Shut up.

Boyd: What?!

Sam: You don't get to talk to her like that. I know you think you are some type of gift from God but you are nothing more than a pain in the ass.

Boyd: I am the pain in the ass? you got me fired!

Sam: I got you fired? You have got to be kidding me. You are the one that blew up the undercover. And Boyd here is a thought...get over it!

Boyd: Like you are?

Sam: I own what I did, I own my part in it. You blamed me so much that you got Marlo to try to what? get some type of revenge on me?

Boyd: I did not. She is sick and you know that. She went off her meds. you were with her, you know it isn't exactly a walk in the park. When it was good it was really good but when it was bad...

Sam: So glad we could find some common ground now I am going to work.

Boyd: Sam wait...

Sam: What?

Boyd: Look, I may not be a cop anymore but I do not tolerate anyone trying to harms cops. I heard McNally was nearly killed.

Sam got in his face: If you are about to make some joke I suggest you quit while you are ahead.

Boyd: What happened to her it was not right. And these guys are targeting cops now. I really do want to help. So can we just call a truce? When this is solved we can go back to hating each other.

Sam hesitated but new Boyd was right. if they were going to solve this they needed to work together.

Sam: Truce. But back the hell off of McNally.

Boyd: Deal.

Sam: Let's get to work.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Nash spotted McNally walking into the locker room and followed.

Nash: Hey!

Andy: Hey, how is it going?

Nash; I am more worried about how you are doing?

Andy: Why because Marlo started dating Sam to get revenge on him and then got pregnant OR because that arrogant ass Boyd is back?

Nash: Both.

Andy: I am fine. I can't waste too much time thinking about those two. On a positive note Sam and I moved in together yesterday.

Nash: Really? He moved into your place that is great!

Andy: No, Actually i moved into his. He has more room and he is in a better location. I was just being stubborn about my place. I am actually really happy with my decision.

Price pops up out of nowhere per usual

Price: So you moved our of your place huh? That's crazy, you know love is such an awesome thing I am so happy for you and Sam. I was in love with Dov and then he broke up with me. But you know I think we still have a chance don't you? I do...

Andy: Chloe! What is going on with you.

Price: Oh yeah, ok so I was wondering would you consider renting your place to me?

Andy paused for a moment: I will think about it Chloe.

Price: Really? That's great! That is so great. I will be the best tenant ever!

Andy: Chloe, relax. I said I would THINK about it. I need to talk to Sam about it and then I will let you know.

Chloe left and Tracy could not stop laughing

Andy: What?

Nash: You know she is not going to let up until you let her move in and you will let her move in because she it going to wear you down.

Andy: Ugggh I know...

They bump into Sam on their way to Parade.

Sam: Uhhh what is this I hear about Price moving into your condo?

Andy: Seriously? She went to you already? Its been like 2 minutes.

Sam: She wanted to "make her case". It's really not my decision. I like Price but do you really want her as a tenant?

Andy: That is do WE want her as a tenant. Let's be real, if something breaks you will be the one to go fix it.

Sam smiles: Yes dear, whatever you want.

Andy: Ok, I can't believe I am saying this but Chloe can move in. I will tell her after Parade.

Sam: You should make her wait all day...more fun that way.

Andy: True. So how did it go with Boyd?

Sam: We called a temporary truce. The sooner we get this solved the sooner he is out of our faces.

Andy: Fair enough. I will try to be nice.

Sam: Thank you. Ok, I have a meeting in the D's office and you will be late to parade. Have a good day. Nash let's go, let's get this over with.

Peck: Alright, the best way to do this is to pair off. Follow any leads you come up with and get back up when needed. We need to solve this thing today. That work for everyone? Great. Nash and Marlo, Boyd you are with me.

Sam: Does that mean I get to work alone?

Peck: No, not exactly...

The door opened and in walked Luke Callahan.

Luke: You are with me.

Boyd lead back and looked at Sam, he couldn't hide his laughter. He knew this day was going to be good.

Sam rolled his eyes. Seriously, could this day get anymore ridiculous? He had not even spoken to Marlo yet, he didn't really know what to say. Then he is greeted by Boyd and to top it all off he gets to spend his day with his girlfriend's ex fiancé.

Everyone stood up and shook Callahan's hand to greet him and dispersed to get to work.

Sam: Welcome back Callahan.

Luke: It's temporary until we solve this.

Sam: I know, but we need all the help we can get so thank you.

Luke: I wouldn't be anywhere else. I heard Andy was in the room when the bomb went off. How is she doing?

Sam: She is good, thank God. We had some time off with the station closed, she could fully recover before coming back.

Luke: I am glad to hear that. You guys good?

Sam: We are thanks.

Luke: Okay, now that we got all the awkward talk out of the way let's get to it.

They worked all day and into the night they had a few leads but very little to go on sam walked in at 2am and snuggled into bed with Andy.

Andy: Hi

Sam: I didn't mean to wake you.

Andy: You didn't. I don't sleep well with out you here. You must be exhausted.

Sam: You would not believe my day.

Andy: I wanted to stop by to bring you lunch but we were on patrol all day following random leads from the D's office.

Sam: Sorry about that. We are looking into everything even the crap that doesn't seem to make sense. Because none of this makes any sense and we need to get to the bottom of this.

Andy: How did it go with Boyd?

Sam: It was fine, I mean all professional but fine.

Andy: Does he even know why you are so pissed at him?

Sam: I don't know, and honestly I don't care. He seems to think it is all about the case.

Andy: Of course he does.

Sam: So here is a good one...want to guess who I was partnered with today?

Andy: Boyd?

Sam: Luke

Andy: Callahan?!

Sam: Yup

Andy: Wow, how did that go?

Sam: Went well. I always respected Luke as a detective. He is good. And just like with Boyd, we need all the help we can get.

Andy: So, how long is he staying?

Sam: Until the case is solved. You Okay with that?

Andy: Of course. Luke is a good guy and a good detective and like you said we need all the help we can get.

Sam: Agreed. OK, once again, no more Boyd talk in bed…and no Luke either.

Andy: You started it!

Sam: Let's get some sleep. Goodnight, Mcnally.

As they were about to fall asleep Sam't cell phone rang.

Sam: Come on...

Andy: It's 2am who is it.

Sam: Hello?

Boyd: Sammy, it's Boyd. We need to talk.

Sam: So we will talk tomorrow. it's after 2am. Go to bed.

Boyd: Sam it's important. I will meet you outside your place in 15 minutes.

Sam hung up the phone and threw his head into his pillow.

Andy: What does he want?

Sam: I have no idea but he is on his way over so it must be important. I have a bad feeling about this...


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam met Boyd downstairs a few minutes later and got into his car to talk.

Sam: What's going on?

Boyd: I think there is more to this than we thought.

Sam : Meaning?

Boyd: I hate to say this, I really do but I don't think we can rule out Marlo's involvement.

Sam: What makes you say that?

Boyd: Something isn't sitting right with me. Look, she and I were together for 5 years and I would be lying if I said I didn't love her when we were together. We were happy. She really doesn't like being on meds which is not uncommon. They kind of prevent her from really feeling things, ya know? So when she is really happy in a relationship she wants to go off them, so she can really experience the relationship and the happiness.

Sam: Yeah, she told me the same thing, she said that is why she went off them when we were together.

Boyd: Look, I get it, I really do. I can't blame her for wanting to go off them but it doesn't work for her.

Sam: I agree with you but we already knew all of this.

Boyd: I know but I was driving home tonight and I could not stop thinking about it. Here is what I don't get...why the hell isn't she on the desk? I heard about what happened, her obsessing over that suspect Kevin Ford and then he ends up shooting you. It sounds like she had gone off the rails.

Sam: She had, I mean I didn't even know she was bi-polar until that happened. All the sudden she was completely manic and obsessing over arresting Ford. She even went so far as to break into his house. She left her prints. Just not thinking straight. But I know that is because she was off her meds.

Boyd: Right but how the hell is she back on the job. She should be chained to a desk after that whole thing. Yeah she helped in the end, but it was chaos and meds or no meds she still lied.

Sam: So did I .

Boyd: I know, I am sure a lot of people made mistakes, but lets be honest, the fact that she is now in Intelligence is surprising considering everything that happened.

Sam: I mean, I thought about that and I asked her but she said she was evaluated for a few weeks, during that time she was on leave and they put her back on the job.

Boyd: Sam, I think you feel responsible for her breakdown, she is pregnant with your baby. You are too close. You trust her. So did I but maybe we shouldn't. After I was hauled into the station the other day I went home and bumped into my neighbor. She told me that the cops had come and asked questions about a girl who had come by my place a bit ago. The problem was I never saw Marlo. My neighbor said she went right into my place a couple of times.

Sam: How long was she there?

Boyd: No idea.

Sam: Have you asked her about it?

Boyd: We exchanged pleasantries today but we were both focused on the job. Didn't feel like the time or place. There is something else...after everyone left today I made copies of her file.

Sam: Taking files is part of what got Marlo in trouble in the first place.

Boyd: Well technically I am no longer an employee...what are they going to do?

Sam: Um...arrest you?

Boyd: Eh, they have other things to worry about.

Sam: Ok I can't believe I am saying this but grab the files and come inside.

Boyd: What about McNally

Sam: She will play nice if you do.

Sam and Boyd walked into the house as Andy is walking out of the bedroom.

Andy: Hey, I was just going to check on you. Everything ok?

Sam: Yeah...Boyd has some concerns about Marlo. He might be onto something. Not sure but we need to go over the files before work.

Andy looked at Boyd and back at Sam : Can I help?

Sam: You sure? It's late.

Andy: Of course I am sure.

Boyd: Honestly, I think the more help the better.

Andy: Ok. I will throw some coffee on.

Sam and Boyd filled Andy in on their earlier just listened as Boyd talked. Normally, she wouldn't listen to a word Boyd said but she could tell Sam believed there was a possibility that it might all be true.

Sam: So, what do you think?

Andy: When Marlo came clean to me about being bi-polar, I felt like she was being so honest with me, and she was. I really believe that. But she was also extremely concerned about being chained to a desk. Like that fear of being on the desk was the reason to keep that secret. So maybe there is something to all this. I don't want it to be true, but if there is the slightest chance it is, we need to find out. So we know Marlo doesn't do well off her meds and you both experienced that, so did I. We also know that she was terrified of losing her job. So what if she is helping whoever is responsible. What if the person responsible has power, actual power right now to give Marlo the job she wants in return for doing their dirty work?

Sam: Maybe we have been looking at it all wrong. We have been looking for people who have a known grudge, who are't here anymore.

Boyd: McNally is right...we need to look higher up. If her theory is right...we need to catch this guy and fast.

Sam: We are going to need to bring some more people in on this. Oliver should know and we should bring in Nash, Peck, and Callahan. No one else though, we need to keep this as quiet as possible. We will have a meeting here before shift.

Andy: I just sent everyone a text. I told them to be here at 6:45.

Sam: Boyd can you think of anyone that Marlo knows or who has talked about? Any of the higher ups?

Boyd: No, I mean not that I can think of.

Andy: What about Jarvis?

Sam: Jarvis?

Andy: I don't know, he has been lurking around.

Sam: Well he is an inspector it's kind of his job.

Andy: I know but the guy fires Frank, puts Oliver in charge, brings Duncan in all with in a week.

Sam: Duncan.

Boyd: Who is Duncan?

Sam: He is a rook. Andy trained him.

Andy: I tried to but then he kept screwing up. Long story short he tried his stepfather tried to take my badge. His step-father...Sam.

Sam: That is what I was getting at.

Boyd: Who the hell is is?

Andy: The commissioner.

Boyd: Hold up, you are telling me that you think this is commissioner?!

Sam: I am saying it's possible. Think about it. He brings Duncan in first and when that doesn't work out he gets Marlo. He knows that she has had some trouble he can easily give her a job with out question.

Andy: Yeah but Duncan isn't smart enough, I don't think he had anything to do with it.

Sam: Neither do I but if the commissioner is looking for a way in. Duncan is unsuspecting, he could easily be giving information without even knowing it.

Boyd: But he is the commissioner. If he wants to know something, all he has to do is ask.

Sam: Not if he has something to hide.

Andy: Are we just sleep deprived? I mean are we really saying that the commissioner is targeting 15 and using Duncan and Marlo to do it?

Boyd: Andy, why were you in the evidence room when the bomb went off?

Andy: To get evidence...what else would I be doing?

Boyd: I get that but why did YOU go?

Andy: Well, Marlo sent me.

With that they all sat there staring at each other. If they were right, Marlo knew about the bomb and she sent Andy. If they were right... Marlo may have tried to kill Andy.


	8. Chapter 10

Thank you all for your reviews and comments, good and bad they are all appreciated. I apologize for the issues chapters having these strange codes. I have no idea what that is about. I believe it has been resolved but if you still cannot read it please let me know. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10. Will have more soon.

Chapter 10

Everyone sat in Sam and Andy's living room in silence. Sam, Andy, and Boyd had just filled them in on their theory and no one knew how to respond.

Oliver: For once I don't really know what to say...if this is true...man. We need to get to the bottom of this. This does not leave this room does everyone understand? NO ONE outside these 4 walls is to know about this.

Luke: So the theory it makes sense but what is the motive?

Sam: When we arrested Ted McDonald for the bombings he made claims that people on the force had been taking bribes and covering things up for the Irish mob.

Next thing I know the Commissioner is in the room talking to McDonald.

Luke: Were you in the room?

Sam: No he asked me to leave. I watched the whole thing. He pushed Ted to tell us where the bomb was.

Oliver: Sammy, did you see the whole thing?

Sam: What do you mean?

Oliver: I mean, I know you watched their conversation but did you actually see the entire interaction? Is it possible that the commissioner gave him that blade?

Sam: I mean, I guess. My view was obstructed a couple times but after the bomb went off I was so concerned about Andy….I never thought about it again.

Luke: What else do you remember?

Sam: I went to the kitchen to talk to the commissioner, ask him about the accusations Ted was making, that the judge in his son's case was paid off and that there were connections between the force and the Irish. He didn't seem to worried about it. Calked it up to a father in pain for the loss of his son. Told me that he oversaw internal affairs and that if I needed something looked into I should go to him. Then I went to the D's office asked Marlo where the hard-drives were…Ted had claimed they had all the answers and that everything would be explained if I took a closer look. Then I went to the D's office to ask Marlo where the hard drives were. SHe told me she just brought them back to evidence and then…..

Andy: Andy then Marlo suggested that I go get them. I remember I was irritated because she implied I should do it instead of her. I remember being in evidence looking for the drives and the bomb goes off and I am thrown to the floor. Next thong I remember is Sam calling my name.

Sam: I stayed with Andy for the next 45 minutes or so and when I went back into the interrogation room McDonald was dead. Slit his wrists with a razor blade.

Peck: Wait a second….who was in the room after he died?

Sam: You, Marlo, the coroner.

Peck: And Duncan

Luke: What was Duncan doing there?

Peck: I don't know. I hadn't even thought about it until just now but he was there.

Luke: Did he say anything?

Peck: No, he just stood there watching and then quietly left. It was such a small thing that I didn't even think about it. Duncan, he seems like a nice kid but he goes pretty unnoticed unless he is screwing up.

Boyd: So it could have been Duncan that gave him the razor?

Peck: Yeah I mean it is totally possible. Like Sam said after the explosion things were crazy. He was left in that room alone for awhile.

Boyd: What about the cameras in the interrogation room.

Oliver: When the bomb went off there was a power outage it was brief but it happened. The cameras were off and they never came back on. We realized it to late.

Luke: So it's possible that the cameras were tampered with.

Oliver: Yeah…I suppose they could have been.

Nash: Ok, so let's review this. The commissioner has a relationship the the Irish. He is making deals with them, accepting bribes, probably turning a blind eye to their activity and who knows what else. He gets paranoid and with good reason. if he gets caught his career explodes and he goes to jail. Life as he knows it is over. So he brings his stepson to 15. He needs eyes on the day to day but knows Duncan is distracted enough not to think twice. The commissioner wants the dirt and that is easy with Duncan.

Andy: Yeah, that kid always knows the gossip, maybe this is why.

Nash: He doesn't plan on Duncan making the mistakes that he did. The kid gets suspended and then blames Andy. The commissioner fights to get him back on board and eventually he is successful. At the same time Marlo returns to the fold. Which as Boyd mentioned doesn't make sense….she wasn't out long enough to know if she was recovered and even if she was recovered she should be chained to a desk not in Intelligence. So we arrest McDonald and the Commissioner hears that there is evidence he doesn't want to just steal it because that would be obvious so he tells Marlo to bring it back in the process planting a bomb that will do minimal damage once the hard drives are moved. They wanted to destroy the evidence and if they hurt one or two people in the process so be it. Now Marlo is part of the team until the case is solved. Any updates, leads. she reports to him. I mean is this right is this what we are saying here?

Oliver: Oh my God.

Andy: What now?

Boyd: We prove it.

Luke: We need to get Marlo or Duncan to admit it.

Boyd: How do we do that.

Andy: I can talk to Duncan. Look, he is a rook who is trying to impress. He is a lot of things but smooth is not one of them. under the right circumstances he might admit it.

Luke: You have to wear a wire.

Andy: I am fine with that

Oliver: Who is going to talk to Marlo.

Boyd: I will. We have a lot of history. I have seen her at her best, her worst and everything in between. I think I can get it out of her. And yes, I am fine with the wire.

Oliver: Okay. everyone go to the station. Stagger yourselves. And we will act like everything is normal. McNally you will ride with Duncan today. You will take your time to get any information out of her. Boyd same goes for you. You guys need to all change up your partners today to make sure that nothing tips Marlo off. Everyone be careful today and keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior and like I said this does not leave this room.

After everyone left Sam closed the door behind them. he turned around to find Andy standing there. Before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around him.

Andy: I don't want any of this to be true but I believe that it is and I promise we will get through it.

Sam: I can get through anything with you. You could have been taken from me that day. I could have lost you to a senseless act. I will do whatever it takes to get justice.

Andy: Even if Marlo is the one who did it.

Sam: Especially if it is Marlo.

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Andy was wired and in the car with Duncan on patrol. Boyd and Luke were listening in from Peck's office in Guns and Gangs. Peck and Nash were down in the D's office with Sam and Marlo. Everyone was on edge and with good reason. If they were right this would mean huge issues within the force. Full blown internal affairs investigations and paperwork for the rest of their lives. If they were wrong and the commissioner finds out their jobs could be on the line. This was as high stakes as it gets and they were all nervous.

Luke: When are you talking to Marlo?

Boyd: I asked her to get together with me after shift.

Luke: She bought it?

Boyd: Yeah, she bought it. Told her we needed to clear the air.

Luke: Good. I can't believe we are doing this. I don't know if I am hoping that we are right or that we are wrong.

Boyd: I know, this is crazy but I don't know man...I believe it. I have no skin in the game, I am gone after this is solved. Part of me wants it to drag on a little longer. The other part of me, the cop wants justice now.

Luke: You miss it?

Boyd: Every damn day. I wish I didn't. I have been doing PI work. You know, chasing cheaters and investigating the occasional interesting case but overall nothing like working here. I miss Guns and Gangs. I miss being under cover. I miss my friends.

Luke: Had a hard time keeping friends?

Boyd: Something like that, I didn't exactly leave here on a high note.

Luke: I heard it all went sideways for you.

Boyd: Yeah well I suppose I was responsible for most of that. Then Marlo told me...

Luke: Marlo told you what?

Boyd: Dammit. Marlo told me that she was hearing that Sammy tried to get me fired, that he went to Frank and made some complaints.

Luke: Sam wouldn't do that. He and I don't have the greatest history but that is not his style. He is a good cop.

Boyd: I know, it took me until just now to realize that Marlo was lying.

Luke: She knew the only way to ensure you and Sam wouldn't talk was to make you hate him. She probably did the same with him.

Boyd: Ok, enough of this what is going on with Andy?

Luke: What do you mean?

Boyd: The wire tap...are they saying anything worth listening too.

Luke: Oh the tap, no just making small talk.

Boyd: Yeah the wire tap...what did you think I was talking about?

Luke: Nothing. let's get back to work.

Boyd: You still have feelings for McNally.

Luke: No.

Boyd: Yes! You do, you have feeling for that pain in the ass.

Luke: Hey!

Boyd: Sorry, old habits. She has actually been very helpful with this case.

Luke: That is because she is a good cop.

Boyd: Yeah yeah, I was there remember. I know you loved her, hell you almost married her.

Luke: Can you drop it?

Boyd: No.

Luke: Fine, you want the truth? I have seen her a handful of times since I left here. Every now and then we get a big case and we are in the same room again. I have always been fine with that and so has she.

Boyd: And now?

Luke: I am still fine with it. But seeing her settled with Sam, truly happy. I don't know, that was suppose to be us. I know it wasn't meant to be. Even if I hadn't cheated on her she would have ended up with him. I never stood a chance. But seeing her reminds me that I haven't really moved on completely.

Boyd: I know the feeling.

Luke: Marlo?

Boyd: Marlo is in my past but I remember the feeling I had in my gut when I found out she was with Swarek. I never saw it lasting, like you said, there was no one who was going to get between Sam and Andy for long. But knowing she moved on so quickly was a little tough at first.

Luke: So you knew she was with Swarek?

Boyd: You know the rumor mill in this place...I may not work here anymore but all I need to do is bump into and officer on the street. I was surprised that Swarek would date my ex. Makes more sense now...knowing that she never told him.

Luke: We are going to get to the bottom of all this. Hey, put your headphones on. Duncan is talking. Hopefully she can get something out of him. We need to end this.

Duncan: This is cool you know, you and I on patrol together again. The open road...

Andy: You are chipper today.

Duncan: Just feel like everything is right again you know? 15 is back in business, you have forgiven me. we are riding together again. It's a good day. So I heard that you and Sam moved in together.

Andy: Oh you heard that huh?

Duncan: Well I mean, I may have overheard you and Nash.

Andy: So you were eves dropping.

Duncan: No, I just happened to be walking by.

Andy: And you stopped to listen. Yes it is true we have moved in together. Going great. What about you...what's new?

Duncan: Me? Oh nothing.

Andy: No? You have 3 weeks off after the bombing not to mention the weeks that we have been back here. What have you been up to?

Duncan: Nothing really.

Andy: Hey do you have any aspirin?

Duncan: No worry. Why you have a headache?

Andy: Yeah, I have been getting them ever since the bombing.

Duncan: Really? I thought you were cleared for work.

Andy: Yeah, well I knew if I mentioned it to the doctors they would not clear me.

Duncan: So uh...how bad is it?

Andy: they get pretty bad. Migraines. Sometimes i just need to lay in a dark room until they are gone. I should not even be telling you this. If anyone find out...they will make me go back to the doctors have more tests done. It is just please don't say anything.

Duncan: Thank you for trusting me with your secret. I won't say anything.

Andy: Seriously Duncan. I can't have your step father finding out about this...

Duncan looked out the window: Nah. I don't tell him anything.

Andy: you aren't close?

Duncan: No.

Andy: That's it? Usually you have a lot more to say. usually I can't shut you up. What's the deal with you and your step dad?

Duncan: We just don't get along ok?

Andy: I'm surprised. He fought so hard for you to be on the force.

Duncan: Yeah well he did that for himself.

Andy: What do you mean?

Duncan: Uh, nothing.

Andy: It's didn't sound like nothing.

Duncan: Well it is. There is a pharmacy. Pull over I will run in and get you some Aspirin..

Duncan got out of the car and ran to the store. Andy decided to give Luke a quick call while she waited.

Luke: Hey

Andy: Hi, you hear any of that.

Luke: Yeah Boyd and I have been listening. You are doing great Andy. Certainly seems like he is hiding something about the commissioner. May take a couple of days but you will get him to open up.

Andy: Ok, I just want this done now.

Luke: I know, we all do but we have to take out time with this. We can't make a mistake on this one.

Andy: Yeah you are right.

Luke: Andy

Andy: Yeah?

Luke: Migraines?

Andy laughed: Shut up. I gotta go, Duncan is coming.

Luke; Keep up the good work, Andy.

Luke hung up the phone and looked at Boyd: Between Duncan and Marlo we need one of them to crack in the next could days. Looks like your up.

Boyd: Yeah, I guess I am. Keep listening to Andy and Duncan. I am going to get my wire on. Hopefully by this time tomorrow we will know the truth.

Marlo approached Sam. She had waited long enough to discuss Boyd.

Marlo: Do you have a minute?

Sam: What's up?

Marlo: I just thought we could talk...about Donovan.

Sam: Oh you want to talk about Boyd? What is there to talk about?

Marlo: Sam, please.

Sam: We all have pasts...you had yours and I had mine. The difference is that I was honest about mine.

Marlo: Were you?

Sam: Excuse me?

Marlo: Well you told me over and over again that you were over McNally.

Sam: Well I am sorry about that but the only person I was lying to about that was myself. I am also pretty sure that I have apologized for this and thought you were over it.

Marlo: I know, sorry. Sorry, ok?

Sam: I's fine Marlo. It;s in the past, we have both moved on. I know you would never lie to me again.

Marlo: Right, No I never would.

Sam: I know, this baby can be proud of his or her mother. You are an honest woman, Marlo. I am grateful for that and so will our child.

Marlo looked down and quickly looked up again collecting herself: Thanks, Sam.

Sam: No problem. Ok, back to work. Talk to you later.

Sam walked away. He didn't get her to admit to anything, never planned on trying. He did however, know the power of guilt. How it weighs on a person, how it eats at your soul. He left knowing she felt guilty, she had something to hide and with any luck, Boyd would get her to admit it tonight.

TBC


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam: So how did is go with Duncan?

Andy: It was fine. I know he is hiding something I just need to get him to open up.

Sam: You will...you are good at that.

Andy: True, I can get anything out of you.

Sam: Excuse me?

Andy: When I met you, you were grumpy, and closed off.

Sam: Grumpy? I don't think so. Pissed off but not grumpy. If you will recall, you blew my cover.

Andy: Jerry blew your cover I just arrested you.

Sam: I can't remember...was that before or after you told me you didn't date cops.

Andy laughed and Sam Smiled back at her: It was before. And if I recall you then want on to tell me that I was not our type.

Sam pulled Andy close: Yes well...I lied.

Andy: Or really? I figured I just grew on you.

Sam: I am pretty sure that I loved you from the moment you slapped cuffs on me. Just took me a minute to tell you.

Andy kissed Sam: I am really glad you did.

Sam: So am I. So...not to ruin the mood but I spoke with Marlo today.

Andy: What did she say?

Sam: Nothing really, told her I trusted her, and forgave her for not telling me about Boyd.

Andy: You were trying to make her feel guilty?

Sam: You know me too well.

Andy: What about that baby?

Sam: What do you mean?

Andy: Did you ask her about the baby, if she has lied to you about anything else

Sam: No I did not.

Andy: Why not?

Sam: because I cannot believe anything she says. She is going to tell me this baby is mine until she is blue in the face.

Andy: You don't believe her.

Sam: No I do not.

Andy: Sam...

Sam: We won't know for sure for awhile. But I just have this feeling like this whole thing has been a big lie...our relationship, the baby.

Andy: We will figure it out. Pretty soon we will know will know the truth.

Hopefully Boyd will get something out of Marlo tonight.

Sam: Let's hope. Until then, we have some time to kill...have any ideas?

Andy: I do actually.

Sam leans into kiss Andy and she pulls away.

Andy: The Bachelor starts in a couple minutes I will pour the wine.

Sam: Not what I had in mind.

Andy: But you are secretly happy about it.

Sam: NO! Ok maybe a little.

Andy: HA! You you the TV I will get the wine. I know you better then you know yourself Sam Swarek.

Sam: Yeah, yeah.

Boyd waited in the restaurant for Marlo to arrive. He asked her to meet him at a little italian place they use to go to all the time. He hoped that bringing here he would make her comfortable enough to talk.

Marlo: Hi

Boyd: Hi, please sit.

Marlo sat down and looked skeptical of Boyd.

Marlo: What is going on, Donovan?

Boyd: Having dinner with an old friend at our favorite restaurant. Look, I just wanted to bury the hatchet. We have been avoiding each other the past couple days. We have too much history, Marlo. Let's put it behind us.

Marlo: I will try.

They ordered dinner and talked about the past. Boyd was sure to bring up the good times. He needed her to remember why she trusted him. By the time dessert came Marlo was even laughing at his jokes.

Boyd: We had some good times, you and me.

Marlo: We did. Sometimes I even miss them.

Boyd: Do you miss me?

Marlo: Do you want me to? Last I knew you wanted nothing to do with me.

Boyd: I know. I made a lot of mistakes. I am sorry for my part in it.

Marlo: Well I guess I didn't make it easy on you.

Boyd: No, you certainly didn't. But I get it. I know why you went off your meds. I do.

Marlo: Thanks for saying that.

Boyd: So...we have talked about the old days. Now talk to me about what is going on with you now. How is that baby?

Marlo smiled: Baby is great.

Boyd: I am glad to hear it. So... you and Sammy.

Marlo: It's in the past.

Boyd: Is it? You are pregnant with his kid. Seems pretty present to me.

Marlo: Yeah I guess so.

Boyd: That's it?

Marlo: I just don't want to talk about Sam. I am not with him anymore.

Boyd: But you are carrying his baby.

Marlo: Yeah.

Boyd: Marlo what is going on?

Marlo: Nothing... why are you interrogating me about my baby?

Boyd: Marlo, you can talk to me.

Marlo: I don't need to talk.

Boyd: We were together for 5 years...I know you better than you think.

Marlo: I guess you do. You seem friendly with Sam these past couple days.

Boyd: Friendly...hell no. Professional? Yes. Look I want to get through this case. Find out what happened at 15. Not that I am all that sad about it.

Marlo: What is that suppose to mean?

Boyd: McNally...that bitch had it coming.

Marlo: You really don't like her do you?

Boyd: Nope. Do you?

Marlo: Not really.

Boyd: Because of Sam?

Marlo: Andy is a nice girl, she means well. But she always gets in my way.

Boyd: How so?

Marlo: I had a good thing going with Sam.

Boyd: That started with a lie.

Marlo: True. Sometimes you have to lie.

Boyd: Not you. At least not the Marlo I knew.

Marlo: Things change. People get desperate.

Boyd: Tell me what is going on. I can help you.

Marlo: I don't even know, Donovan. Everything was suppose to be different. You and I were suppose to be together. We were suppose to have a baby together, get married. Have a life together. Then I went off my meds, you lost your job and it all since then I have not been myself. I have done things...

Boyd: Why did you stop. What kind of things?

Marlo: I can't tell you.

Boyd: I have your back. You can tell me anything.

Marlo: I shouldn't be here, at 15 working on this case.

Boyd: How are you here?

MArlo: What do you mean?

Boyd: The way I heard it you went off you meds again and things went sideways. To be honest, I was surprised to hear that you were back on the job so quickly.

Marlo: I was lucky.

Boyd: That all?

Marlo: I have to go. Thanks for dinner, Donovan. See you Tomorrow.

Boyd: Yeah, see you tomorrow.

Boyd watched Marlo leave and decided to follow her. If she was up to something he was going to find out...

Sam: Ok, now can we go to bed?

Andy: You sure? We have another episode on the DVR.

Sam: Another one?!

Andy: Hey. we have been kind of busy lately we missed a few weeks. OK?

Sam: We can watch it tomorrow...come here.

Andy leaned in and kissed him and stopped when she heard a knock at the door.

Andy: Again?!

Sam: Probably Boyd. Maybe he has some answers.

Sam went and answered the door and found Boyd on the other side of it.

Boyd: Sorry to bother you.

Sam: Come in. How did it go.

Boyd: Dinner was fine, pretty much the same as Andy's interaction with Duncan earlier. i knew she was lying but she didn't come clean. She does she to have a grudge with you, McNally but that seems to be because of you guys getting together.

Andy: Understandable.

Boyd: She sounded a little scared and like she wanted to make an admission but just couldn't do it. So I followed her.

Sam: And?

Boyd: She went to the park for a meeting.

Sam: With?

Boyd smiled: Commissioner Santana. It's them Sammy. Now we just need to prove it. Shouldn't be hard. I tapped her phone.

McNally: Do you have a warrant?

Boyd: McNally if we got a warrant the commissioner would find out about it. This is just a way to stay on top of her. Next time they meet we will be ready. We will have a team in place and we can arrest them.

Sam: Wow. Ok. So you keep tabs on her phone. Keep us posted of any developments. They are losing control of this whole thing and they don't even know it.

MacNally: Which means they will slip. And we will get them.

Sam: Until Then we need to play nice.

Boyd: Well I hope it is not too much longer, I had a tough time maintaining my composure. I know she is lying and it is really starting to piss me off.

McNally: Boyd, i can't believe I am saying this but you did good.

Boyd: Thanks, McNally. Hey guys, I'm sorry for the way things went down with us. I realized today that Marlo was the reason I was hatting you so much. She was feeding me some pretty big lies. Told me you were saying things about me that I know you wouldn't say. As a result I started running my mouth.

Sam: I am glad to hear that. We didn't leave on the best terms but It surprised me that you were going behind my back. It all makes sense now that we know Marlo was lying. All good, Brother.

Boyd: Thanks, Sammy. McNally, I am sorry to you too. I know we never got along. I honestly want that to change going forward.

Andy: Me too.

Boyd: Ok, I am going to get out of your hair. See you tomorrow

Boyd left and Sam looked at Andy: This is it, baby...we are going to get them.

At 11 am the next morning Marlo made a call to the Commissioner. She set up another meeting with him that night at 8pm. She told him that she had the night to think about everything and that she needed to talk to him again in person. Boyd could hear the stress in her voice. He knew she was about to break and he was going to be there when she did. Boyd and Luke arranged for a team to be in place for the meeting.

Sam: This needs to be done by the book. Which means we need warrents in place.

Peck: I cann't believe I am saying this but maybe my parents can help.

Sam: Telling them is a huge risk, Steve. They have a relatioship with the commissioner.

Peck: I know but we need some one we can trust and we don't have a lot of options. My parents have relationships with all the judges. history with them.

Oliver: While I agree with Sam i don't think we have a lot of options. Peck make the call.

Nash: I also think we need a bigger team.

Sam: Well, we can bring Andy, might as well bring all the Peck's in on this so we should have Gail too.

Oliver: Epstein. He is a good copper but also a tech guy.

Sam: You sure? He has gotten close to Marlo.

Oliver: Yeah he has, and when he finds out Marlo has been stringing him along with this case he will not be happy my friend.

Sam: You're right. McNally, Epstein, and Gail.

They called the three of them in and briefed them. As it turned out Epstein was crucial. He was going to be the one to put a small bug inside Marlo's coat. They had plans to go to lunch that day so it would be the perfect time. Dov wasn't happy about it but he was so hurt to find out she could be involved he said he would do it. Secretly, he was hoping he could prove them all wrong.


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There was a surveillance van and a couple of unmarked cars parked near the park The meet was scheduled to take place in 30 minutes and they were all ready and waiting. The bug had worked. Dov was able to put it on her at lunch and since then they were able to pick up all her conversations.

Luke had given them all instructions to stay off the radio. They were all using secure walkie talkies.

Andy: Where are they?

Sam: It's still early. They will be here.

Andy: This is almost over, Sam.

Sam: I know. Things are about to get pretty crazy.

Andy: There is Marlo...by the swing set.

Sam: Callahan, you have eyes on Marlo?

Luke: We see her. Looks like Santana is pulling up right now.

Gail: I got a visual, confirming that it is Santana.

Santana: What's this about, Marlo?

Marlo: I need to come clean.

Santana: Excuse me? You certainly do not.

Marlo: I cannot live like this. I am not a liar.

Santana: Pretty sure you are.

Marlo: You made me that way. You took advantage of me when I was off my meds and vulnerable.

Santana: I helped you, I gave you a job.

Marlo: When you pulled me back in I had no idea how deep you were in with the Irish.

Santana: Where is the sudden conscious coming from.

Marlo: I am pregnant. I am having a baby and I can't spend my life behind bars.

Santana: Keep cool and you won't have to. Look there is no way for us to be connected to this. All of the evidence of my connections to the Irish was on that computer.

Marlo: You mean the evidence that you forced me to blow up.

Santana: I didn't force you to do anything. I told you what needed to be done and you chose to do it. And you know what I did not tell you to do...I didn't tell you to send Andy McNally in there.

Marlo: Should I have gone in? Some one had to go.

Santana: Funny how it was her though, out of all the people who you could have sent. Seems pretty self serving. With her out of the picture and you pregnant it really paves the way for you and Swarek. Too bad she survived. Not that it even matters.

Marlo: What the hell is that suppose to mean.

Santana: We both know you got pregnant a month after you and Swarek broke up.

Marlo: What do you know about it?

Santana: Marlo I had you followed for over a month before I approached you. I knew your every move. I know when you were off your meds you hooked up with some guy in a bar. I am not stupid.

Marlo: You sone of a bitch. You are taking bribes from the Irish Mafia and you are going to judge me?

Santana: Yeah. I took bribes. So what?

Marlo: So what?! We are in way over our heads. This case is the top priority and the D's office is working on it 24x7. They are going to figure it out.

Santana: Not with you pointing them in the wrong direction.

Marlo: And what direction is that?

Santana: I am working on it. I will have a name for you tomorrow.

Marlo: You are planning to pin this on some one else? Who?

Santana: I can't say yet.

Marlo: I am sure you have some idea. Spit it out.

Santana: I will tell you for sure tomorrow but Shaw seems like a good option.

Marlo: Oliver Shaw? You cannot be serious. He may be the most loved person at 15 and you are going to pin this on him? Are you crazy.

Santana: He is a new staff Sargent. He will be easy to pin it on. We will close the case quickly, put a new staff Sargent in charge, one of my own choosing and we will continue on business as usual.

Marlo: So you are planning to continue this crap with the Irish?

Santana: We are.

Marlo: We will get caught.

Santana: Not if you keep your cool. Alright. we have been here long enough. Go home and do not call me again. I will be in touch with your orders tomorrow. Goodnight, Cruz.

Marlo: Yeah, goodnight.

Luke: We got em...everyone move in now.

Oliver Shaw: Commissioner Santana, Marlo Cruz you are both under arrest.

Santana: You can't arrest me.

Sam: I am pretty sure we can. We just heard your whole conversation. You are both going to jail for a very long time.

Marlo: Sam!

Sam: Marlo, if you know what is good for you you will stop talking right now. Luke read them their rights.

Luke read their rights and then loaded them into the squad cars. Marlo was with Gail and Nash while Santana was with Swarek and McNally. Both were taken back to the station and placed in separate interrogation rooms.

Sam: I am going to question Santana.

Luke: No, Andy was almost killed. it's too personal. you can't question either of them. Peck and I are going to handle the interrogation. you guys go home.

Sam: We are not leaving.

Luke: Fine, then go in the break room and play cards or something. It is going to be a long night so you all better settle in if you want to stay. You do not go near those rooms under any circumstances do you hear me?

Sam: Loud and clear.

Sam found Andy in the locker room

Sam: Hey

Andy: Hi...Luke in with Santana?

Sam: He just went in.

Andy: Are you OK?

Sam: yeah, I am.

Andy: Really? You just found out the baby is not yours.

Sam: Once I found out Marlo had lied about some of this...I knew she was lying about the baby. I felt it in my gut. Santana just confirmed that for me tonight. If anything I feel bad for that kid.

Andy: I am assuming you don't want to go home?

Sam: I want to see how this plays out.

Andy: Ok, well we can't do anything here right now so let's head to the Penny. I will let Steve know to find us there when they are done.

Sam: Sounds good. I will be in the truck. Hey Epstein, we are going to the Penny to wait this out.

Epstein: I will let Gail know. We will meet you guys there.

Sam: Grab Nash too, will ya?

They all sat at the Penny waiting to hear how the interrogation went.

Andy: To a job well done guys, we got em.

Nash: Cheers to that. Though we will being doing paperwork until we retire.

Sam: It will be worth it to get this case solved.

Nash: Sam, I am sorry to hear about the baby. I can't believe she would lie about that.

Sam: Me either. but you know what? There is only one person I want to have babies with.

He looked at Andy and kissed her. Things may have changed for them at work but when everything was upside down they knew they had eachother. Now there were no more obstacles and nothing made Sam happier. Now all that was left to do was wait. If this all played out the way they wanted, they were just arresting Marlo and Santana...they were going to bring down the Irish.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sam: Here is Oliver

Andy: Hey!

Oliver: Hey...Epstein go see your bartender friend and get me a beer and a shot.

Sam: You OK?

Oliver: Oh I'm great, Sammy just great. Our commissioner tried to blow us up and then was planning to pin it on me. Also I will be doing paperwork until the end of time. BUT we solved it, Brother. It;s over...it is over right?

Andy: We still need to question Duncan.

Oliver: Boyd is going to do that now. We got our guys today, once Luke and Boyd are done with them it will all be turned over to IA and the prosecutors office.

IA is a technicality. They need all their ducks in a row. They were a little pissed when I called then but when I then explained that we were looking into their boss they got over it.

Gail: This was a win today, guys. It may not have been the outcome we hoped but we know who did it.

Nash: Yeah, now we can move on. Our case load has been piling up.

Oliver: It's going to take a bit to wrap this whole thing up but within the next couple of weeks it will be over. Sammy, can I borrow you for a minute?

Sam and Oliver walked away from the crowd and grabbed a quiet table.

Sam: What's up?

Oliver: A couple things. First...how are you?

Sam: I am glad the case is solved. i hate that Marlo was involved. i hate that she lied to me but I started to feel lit...in my gut that the kid wasn't mine. I ha.d gotten to a point where I was getting excited about the baby. Once McNally got on board it all fell into place...as much as having a baby with another woman can. But as time went on...I just felt it. Like I told Nash, at the end of the day Andy is the only person I want a family with.

Oliver: Amen to that brother.

Sam: What happens to Marlo now? I mean I know she will be brought up on charges but she is pregnant.

Oliver: She will be in the hospital until she has the baby. After that her sister or some one will have custody of the baby until Marlo is released. I know that the commissioner had her against the wall and I think that will be taken under consideration. However, she put the bomb in the room and then sent Andy in. Any way you slice this she is looking at attempted murder.

Sam: Yeah. So what else is going on?

Oliver: I was sitting in the station just thinking about everything that the commissioner said, about pinning it all on me. I realized that this goes way back to the Andy/Duncan incident. I think I was put in place to take the fall if the time came. He knew I wouldn't let them fire Andy. So anyway, I made a couple calls to headquarters and told them I want to be back on the street. This shirt is not for me. I want to be out there, not sitting at my desk pushing papers and yelling at people.

Sam: But you are the best boss!

Oliver: I know this, but you know who my favorite boss was?

Sam: Frank?

Oliver: Exactly! He got pushed out of this place and I think that is because of the commissioner. I floated the idea to the higher ups, and given everything that has happened I they are considering it.

Sam: That's great, I am happy for you. And even though you are my favorite boss, I will be happy to have Frank back.

Oliver: It's not a done deal so keep it to yourself...yourself and Andy. So now what?

Sam: We go back and we drink...a lot. But first, I wanted to tell you something too.

Oliver: Please make it good news...

Sam: Once the dust settles, I am going to propose.

Oliver: You aren't really my type, Sammy.

Sam: Hey!

Oliver: That is the best news I have heard in awhile, brother. That is...wow! You couldn't have found a better girl.

Sam: Don't I know it. Come one...let's go get drunk. When they got back Luke, Boyd and Peck had joined the group and everyone was enjoying their drinks and laughing. After the past couple weeks they needed this, they needed to know that they were not in danger, that justice was being served. They were going to enjoy it and at least for tonight, they were going to forget about the commissioner,Marlo, and the Irish. That would all be waiting for them in the morning. But tonight...tonight they were going to celebrate.


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam: Thank you.

Andy: For what?

Sam: Being the designated driver.

Andy:Well you deserved to relax and have a few drinks. Sam, I am so sorry.

Sam: For what?

Andy: You lost something today. Not just the baby you thought you had but any trust you had in Marlo.

Sam: You know, when we found out about Boyd, that was disappointing, knowing she had lied. And while I wanted to believe that she was being honest, I couldn't trust her anymore.

Andy: You knew?

Sam: No, not for sure. But I was prepared for it. It's too bad that she lied but it isn't my problem anymore.

Andy: So that's it?

Sam: It's unfortunate that it had to be that way but yeah that is it. I want us to move past this.

Andy smiled: Okay.

Sam: I never even asked. What's the word on Duncan?

Andy: I talked to Luke, he said that Duncan admitted that he knew what was going on. He saw Santana acting funny, making mysterious calls. He didn't put it all together until the day of the bombing. Duncan confronted Santana, Santana threatened him, told him his life and his mothers would be in danger if he didn't do exactly as he was told and keep the secret. Santana gave Duncan the blade and told him to bring it into the interrogation. Duncan refused so Santana went in himself. Duncan knew what happened but didn't think anyone would believe him.

Sam: Poor kid. Sounds like he could use a friend.

Andy: I know, I am going to talk to him tomorrow. Sam?

Sam: Yeah?

Andy: I don't want him to testify.

Sam: He is a witness.

Andy: What if the irish come after him?

Sam: We will make sure he is protected. From the sounds of it he only knows about his step dad. He doesn't have anything on the Irish. They have no reason to go after him.

Andy: Ok.

Sam: Ok? that's it? no argument?

Andy: When you are right, you are right. This won't happen often...embrace it.

The next morning Andy called Duncan and asked him to meet for coffee he was wating at the diner when Andy arrived. She could tell that he looked sad and probably a little guilty.

Andy: Hey.

Duncan: Hi

Andy: You ok?

Duncan: How can you even ask me that? How can you even be nice to me. I thought I came here to be yelled at.

Andy: Duncan, you were in an impossible position. I don't blame you. No one does.

Duncan: I knew he was up to something.

Andy: Did you know he was going to put a bomb in the station?

Duncan: No!

Andy: Did you know he was going to pin it on Oliver? Or that Marlo was working for him?

Duncan: I didn't know any of that, I swear.

Andy: Duncan...I know! Relax. I asked you to coffee to let you know that I have your back.

Duncan: Are you...you're serious?

Andy: Yup.

Duncan: I don't know what to say. Thank you.

Andy: Duncan, we did not get off to a good start but I know you mean well and I also know a lot of what happened with us was about your stepfather

Duncan: Yeah...I'm sorry Andy.

Andy: Stop it. We are good. When are you coming back to work?

Duncan: I can't step foot in there again.

Andy: You have to come back. You are just starting to be a good cop. I want to see you become a great one.

Duncan: I don't know...

Andy: I am heading to the station now. I will drive you, we can talk to Oliver...please come.

Duncan: I will think about it.

Andy: Ok. I will take it...for now. But in the meantime you have to promise that you will meet me for coffee tomorrow.

Duncan: Are you going to make me do this every day until I agree to meet with Staff Sargent?

Andy: I am relentless...just ask Sam.

Duncan: Fine...coffee tomorrow.

Andy: I need to get to work. Would you like a ride home?

Duncan: Nah, I rode my bike. Thanks though.

Andy: Tomorrow...same time.

Duncan: See you then.

Andy walked over to Sam's truck, he had dropped him off at the station so she would have a car. Duncan had turned his back to Andy and was getting his bike off the bike rack when he heard a scream.

He turned around to see two large men throwing Andy in the back of a white van. He ran to chase it but it was to late. The van screeched out of the parking lot and Duncan reached in his pocket and called 911. His next call was to Oliver. He knew he probably should have called Sam but thought better to let the Staff Sargent make the call.

A couple minutes later Gail and Chris pulled in. They had been on patrol near by and were the first one's to make it to the scene.

Gail: Where is she?

Duncan: She is gone. They grabbed her and threw her into the back of the van.

Chris: Duncan...who grabbed her?

Duncan: I don't know! 2 big dudes, both white. One guy had a tattoo on his arm. some type of symbol or something. The other one I couldn't really see. We have to go find her.

Sam and Oliver pulled up with Tracy and Steve behind them.

Sam: What the hell happened?

Chris: A couple guys grabbed her and one threw her in the back of a van. Duncan saw one of the guys. the other was obstructed.

Duncan: I gave you the plate number when I called it in...anything?

Oliver: Not ye. We put a B.O.L.O out. We will find her ok? But listen you need to give Nash a full statement. Nash, Take him back to the station, go through mug shots. Duncan, No detail is too small OK? Anything you can think of you tell Tracy.

Duncan: If she hadn't come to meet me none of this would have happened.

Nash: This is not your fault. Do you hear me?

Duncan: Yeah

Nash: Let's go, the sooner I get your statement the sooner we find Andy.

Oliver walked over to Sam's truck. Sam was pacing around it looking for any hint he could find. The truck door was opened, Andy's purse, keys and coffee were on the ground. Sam picked up his phone as Oliver walked over.

Sam: Boyd, it's Swarek. I need you to run a trace on Andy's phone. It's not at the scene I think she might still have it on her. Put a rush on it and call me back.

Sam hung up the phone and looked down at the ground.

Oliver: Sammy, we will find her. No one will rest until she is found.

Sam: I can't lose her, Oliver. I can't.

Oliver: You won't. come on...let's go find our girl. Leave Peck to the crime scene, Callahan is on his way. You and I are going to hit the streets.

Sam: Let's go back to the station first.

Oliver: Why?

Sam: I want to talk to Santana.

Oliver: Why?

Sam: This isn't nothing, this did not just happen to Andy. She has no enemies. She may have sent a few people to prison but no one that is out and no one that would come after her like this. First some one tried to blow her up in the evidence room and now this! This is no accident Oliver. Some one is after her.

Oliver: Santana?

Sam: Maybe it's the Irish.

Oliver: What would they want with Andy?

Sam: I don't know man. All I know, is the second we think we have this all figured out there is more to the story.

Oliver: Ok, well let's go back. Time to talk to Santana.

Oliver and Sam walked into the station. They made their way to the D's office to see if there were any updates.

Sam: Boyd do you have location on the phone?

Boyd: Uh, yeah I did. I sent a couple squads.

Sam: Excuse me? You were suppose to call me where the hell is she?

Boyd. i was heading out to meet them I will keep you posted.

Sam: Boyd! What the hell is going on?

Boyd was walking away and turned and stared at Sam.

Boyd: The phone is in the woods...right by the lake.

Sam: I'm coming with you.

Boyd: No!

Sam: What the hell do you mean? When we pick her up I want to be there.

Boyd looked at Oliver

Oliver: Sammy, Maybe it's better if you stay here.

Sam: Why?

Oliver: We just want to make sure everything is ok.

Under normal circumstances this would have made sense to them. A missing woman, the phone that was on her found deep in the woods. But these were not normal circumstances and this wasn't just anyone. This was Andy.

Sam: Make sure what?

Oliver: Uhhhhh...we want t make sure...

Boyd: We need to make sure she isn't dead, Sam. I'm sorry. i will call you as soon as I know anything.

Sam stood there frozen. He put his hand in his pocket and clutch the engagement ring he bought Andy. He was planning to propose that night. Today was going to be the best day of his life...it wasn't suppose to go like this.

TBC


	14. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Oliver: Sam! Sammy! Look at me, brother. We both know that she is fine ok but they need to follow this lead and it is better if you are not there. but we have work to do ok. It's time to talk to Santana.

Sam: I can't I can't do this I need to find her.

Oliver: This is a start Brother.

Nash: Hey Sam

Sam: Yeah?

Nash: The Van belongs to a catering company downtown. Company is owned by Billy O'Brien.

Oliver: Billy O'Brien...as in the head of the Irish Mafia?

Nash: One in the same.

Sam: Son of a bitch. Oliver, you go talk to Santana. I am going to have a chat with Marlo.

Oliver: You sure about that?

Sam: Andy will come home today. I will not accept anything else. If she was dead I would know it and I am telling you she is alive and waiting for me to come get her.

Oliver: I am with you brother. Let's do this.

Sam had Marlo brought into interrogation.

Marlo: Sam, I am so glad to see you .

Sam: Marlo, I do not have time for this right now.

Marlo: For what?

Sam: Andy is missing and the Irish have her. WHY?

Marlo: How would I know?

Sam: Marlo, You do realize you are going to jail for assisting Santana wit the bombing...the bombing that almost killed Andy. This was all in the name of the Irish. The Irish now have Andy so you need to tell me why because I am not working on much right now. I am counting on you to help fix what you have broken. I need you to help me find Andy.

Marlo: Sam, I don't know anything, I swear.

Sam: See I thought Andy just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, then I find out that you sent her in there to get killed. If you can imagine I was pretty pissed. But now, now I realize that some one is targeting her. If you think I was pissed before...lady, you haven't see anything yet.

Marlo: Sam I don't know anything. I know I sent Andy in there and I will feel badly about that for the rest of my life but I just did what I was told.

Sam: Told by Santana?

Marlo: Yeah. He told me to send her in there.

Sam: Why?

Marlo: I don't know!

Sam: Sorry if I find it difficult to believe anything you say.

Marlo: I don't know what you want me to do. I really don't know anything.

Sam: Did Santana ever introduce you to ay of the Irish?

Marlo: No, never.

Sam:Did you ever see him talk to anyone? Hear any of his phone conversations?

Marlo: No...actually, yeah I heard him on the phone once. We were meeting and he kept getting calls. He ignored them then after the 3rd time he picked up.

Sam: What did he say?

Marlo: I didn't hear the whole thing. He walked away from me but I did hear bits and pieces of it. He seemed stressed, like he had lost any control he might have had. He kept saying " I can't do that. It's going to far".

Sam: Anything else?

Marlo: He said a name. Uhhh what was it...Tommy. It was Tommy.

Sam: Tommy? No last name?

Marlo: No. But he said " This isn't right, Tommy is my friend".

Sam: Marlo if you are lying to me...

Marlo: I swear I am not. I know you hate me and you have every right but I am begging you to believe me. I do not hate Andy, I never wanted her dead. I was scared. My life was being threatened, my baby's. I made bad choices and I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I got scared and I went to Boyd a couple times to confess everything and get his help.

Sam: Boyd knew?

Marlo: No, I went to his apartment, he never even knew I was there. I waited around for him and then chickened out. I was scared he would report everything. We hadn't ended on the best of terms.

Sam: Ok. I have to go I need to find her.

Marlo: Sam. I am so sorry. I hope she is ok.

Sam: She will be.

Oliver was waiting for Sam when he got out of interrogation with a big smile on his face.

Sam: What? What did Santana say?

Oliver: Nothing. he isn't saying a word. Listen, we haven't found her yet but we did find her phone.

Sam: How is that good news?

Oliver: The service is sketchy in that area. Andy and I worked a case out there when she was a rook. the deeper into the woods you go the less service there is. We found her phone. She dropped it on purpose.

Sam: How do you know that?

Oliver: She wrote a note in it.

Sam: A note? Saying what?

Oliver: "Billy O'Brien and John Shea". Under that it said " Call my Dad- pay back"

Sam: Marlo said she heard Santana on the phone. Didn't know who he was talking to but said that he mentioned the name Tommy.

Nash: I just pulled his file. Tommy McNally arrested Billy 15 years ago.

Before the words were out of Nash's mouth Sam had called Tommy and told him to get to the station. Tommy got there as quickly as he could and went to Olivers office to meet with Oliver, Sam and Nash.

Tommy: I don't understand any of this who would take her?

Sam: Billy O'Brien

Tommy: Oh my God.

Sam: Andy left a note in her phone. saying it was payback. What happened with you and Billy?

Tommy:I had arrested Billy. We got a domestic violence call to his ex wife's house. When we got there his wife, Maria, was all bruised. She had taken a couple shots to the eye. it was awful. It turned my stomach. when we got there Billy was beating the crap out of Mark, Maria's boyfriend. He was going to kill the guy. My partner and I yanked him off and put him in cuffs. When we talked to Maria she said that Billy was the one who beat her. He kept denying it saying that it was Mark but given the evidence we had to arrest Billy. Billy wouldn't shut up on the ride to the station kept saying his ex and his daughter were in danger with Mark around. That Mark would kill them. I didn't believe him, maybe I didn't want to. Arresting Billy for anything was a win. He was always a tough guy to catch. I left that night with a bad feeling in my gut so I decided to go back to Maria's. The door was open. I walked in and called out her name. She was on the living room floor. she was bloody and could barely move. She was calling for Cara, her daughter with Billy. When I found Cara she was in the garage...beaten to death.

I went back to the station. They released Billy. He was screaming. He saw me, told me that it was my fault. He promised that I would pay. Said it would come when I wasn't looking when I least expect it.

Sam: Andy is payback. Why now?

Tommy: Cara was killed 15 years ago today. I light a candle for her every year...I was at church when you called me.

The room was silent and for the second time that day Sam felt like he couldn't catch his breath. There was a knock at the door and Luke walked in.

Luke: So John Shea has a cabin in the woods a few miles from where we found Andy's phone. Collins and Dov walked to the cabin and they can see Andy. She is alive but tied up and surrounded. There are about 3 men in the building and 4 outside around the property. They have not seen Billy's yet but by the amount of manpower they have Billy should be showing up anytime.

Oliver: We need to get SWAT in there. Everyone goes in by foot if they hear vehicles it could spook them.

Tommy: I am coming.

Sam: No.

Tommy: Sam, that is my little girl. I am the reason she is in this situation. If it comes to talking Billy down I might be able to help.

Sam: It could make it worse.

Tommy: Sam, no one loves her like you and I do. I won't do anything that will jeopardize her safety.

Sam: Ok. let's go bring her home.

TBC


	15. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Tommy: Can you drive faster?

Sam: I am going as fast as I can, Tommy.

Tommy: I'm Sorry, just anxious.

Sam: I know, believe me I do. I am sorry.

Tommy: For what?

Sam: A few days ago I asked you for permission to marry your daughter and then I let this happen.

Tommy: You didn't let anything happen. You can't be with her all the time. Let's be honest, this is Andy we are talking about. She is not a damsel in distress. She is strong and she is coming home today...with you.

Sam: I know, I do I just. The Idea of them having her there, tied up...

Tommy: I know, believe me I do. Hey, what the Hell is Callahan doing back here anyway?

Sam: Big case, we needed his help. Why?

Tommy: Guy is an ass.

Sam: He isn't that bad.

Tommy: He cheated on my kid. He's an ass.

Sam laughed: Fair enough.

Tommy: I guess I should thank him though.

Sam: Why's that?

Tommy: Because no one makes my daughter smile the way you do. I have never seen her happier. Marrying Luke...that would have ben a lie. Her heart was always with you. Ever since she tired to kick that door down.

Sam: What door?

Tommy: After she blew your cover the first day on the job. When you were put back on duty you were partnered together...you remember?

Sam: I sure do.

Tommy: You had sent here into a building to arrest some girl. She called me from outside wanting advice, I told her to kick the door down. Said you loved that kind of thing.

Sam: I remember that day. I gave her a hard time the entire day. I didn't know she kicked the door down.

Tommy: She didn't. She tried and couldn't do it. She ended up picking the lock. But even then she wanted to impress you.

Sam: I think she wanted to kill me.

Tommy: Nah, she didn't. Right from the beginning she talked about you differently.

Sam: I have to say, I don't miss that time so much.

Tommy: Why is that?

Sam: Watching her with Luke all the time...no thanks.

Tommy laughed and got really quiet.

Sam: We are bringing her home today, Tommy.

Tommy: I know. I do.

Sam's cell phone rang he spoke quickly and hung up.

Tommy: What?

Sam: Billy O'Brien just arrived...

Andy sat in a room alone. Her arms and legs tied. She was working to free herself and making little progress. The door opened and Billy O'brien walked in.

Billy: Andy McNally.

Andy: What do you want?

Billy: Ohhh feisty one.

Andy: I was kidnapped and tied to a chair. Apologies if I am not in the best mood. Why am I here, Billy?

Billy: Payback.

Andy: I know about your daughter. I'm sorry.

Billy. Tommy is the one who should be sorry. You are just collateral damage, kid. What the hell do you know about it anyway?

Andy: He never forgot her you know. Every year he lights a candle for her. He has never once forgotten.

Billy: A candle? That is suppose to make me feel better?

Andy: He cared, Billy. He made a mistake that night based on the the evidence he had. He thought he was protecting your family.

Billy: He wasn't Now it's time for him to lose his family. You and my daughter are the same age...did you know that?

Andy: Yes.

Billy: You get to live your life, be a cop, live with your boyfriend. Cara didn't get any of that.

Andy: How long have you been following me?

Billy: Long enough.

Andy: You were targeting me with the bomb weren't you?

Billy: Wow! you catch on quickly.

Andy: No one gave you up. No one told us that. We may have had suspicions but nothing concrete. Why show up now. I mean they are going to figure out it was you.

Billy: Because I had to make sure you were dead.

Andy: It's not going to bring her back you know.

Billy: I know, but Tommy will understand what I have been going through for the last 15 years.

Andy: It's won't help. All it will be is another death you have to live with. Cara wouldn't want that.

Billy stepped forward and punched Andy in the face.

Billy: Don't you ever tell me what my daughter would want!

Billy walked out of the room leaving Andy alone again. She winced in pain. Not only did her wrists hurt but her face was now burning. She knew that would leave a serious mark. She had to get out of there before Billy killed her. Just then she looked up and saw something out the window in the distance. It was some one from SWAT. They had found her. She was going to get out of here, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Sam and Tommy pulled up with Oliver right behind them.

Sam: Oliver and I are going to walk toward the cabin. Tommy, you wait here.

Tommy: Like hell I am. Once a cop always a cop, Sam. That is my kid down there I am not just going to stand here and wait.

Oliver: You can come but you can't just go running in there.

Tommy: I know, I know.

Sam: Ok can we just go please?

15 minutes later they were outside the cabin. SWAT was surrounding the perimeter along with Dove and Nick. Sam was glad Nick was there, the guy was a good shot and he also really cared about Andy. He knew knew wouldn't make a mistake plus he had a level head and Sam knew he needed that right now.

Sam: Have you seen her?

Nick: Yeah, he has her tied to a chair. She is a little bruised but she looks ok otherwise. She knows we are here.

Sam: How do you know?

Nick: I could tell she saw me. She nodded her head at me, like she knew.

Sam: Good, she needs to know we are here. She needs to be ready to move when we go in.

Nick: SWAT guys are concerned about just swarming the place. Billy has a lot of man power down there. If anything were to go wrong...

Sam: NOTHING with go wrong.

Nick: I know that, I am just sayingm we can;t go barging in there. they have too many guys,

Sam: So we take them out one by one?

Nick: Exactly.

Sam: Ok, I am going to take they lead.

Oliver: No.

Sam: Yes:  
Oliver: No chance, Brother. You are too close to this. Let Swat take the lead. We are all right here and we will follow what they tell us to do. You shouldn't even be here but you are and I understand that but I cannot let you take the lead on this.

Sam: Fine, Fine.

Oliver: Ok. Let's get her out of there.

Swat coordinated with with everyone over radio. They decided to attempt to take the guys out quietly, one by one, hoping to do it fast enough that Billy and his guys didn't have any time to react.

They moved quickly and did what they said one by one they took the guys out, not giving them time to warn Billy or anyone else. Sam and Tommy waited back patiently but both were itching to go to the house. Sam wasn't going to be happy until he had andy back in his arms and could she that she was really ok.

SWAT kicked down the front door and all hell broke lose, everyone was shooting and the only thing that sam knew was that Andy was still ok and he needed to keep her that way.

Sam: I am going in.

Oliver: Sam, No!

Sam: Sorry brother.

Tommy: I am coming too.

Sam: No way, if anything happens to you she will kill me. Stay here.

Sam started running for the house and Tommy followed right behind him. Neither one of they were big on taking orders and Tommy was not going to Sit back while some one hurt his daughter. He sat back long enough.

Sam got to the house and realized Tommy was right behind him. he rolled his eyes but knew there was no changing his mind. Sam walked inside to fine 3 or Billy's guys laying on the ground.

Tommy: Jesus.

Sam: Shhh stay behind me.

Tommy nodded and followed Sam. SWAT was standing outside the door where Andy was being held. They waited a few minutes and they could hear Billy yelling at Andy on the inside.

Sam quietly radioed to Nick

Sam: Collins...can you see who is in the room with Andy.

Nick: Just Billy. you guys need to get in there now. If I get a clean shot on Billy I will take it, just get Andy to the ground.

Sam gave the nod to the team and they kicked down the door. Billy quickly grabbed Andy and held a gun to her head. She was still tied to the chair, she was bruised, more than Sam had expected. Looked like Billy had gotten a few more hits in after the chaos started.

Tommy pushed his was through to the front of the crowd. he felt that if anyone could talk Billy out of this, it was him. Sam was terrified it was going to make matters worse.

Billy: Well, well, if it isn't Tommy McNally in the flesh.

Andy: Dad, please...go!

Tommy: It's ok, sweetheart. Billy, put the gun down and let's talk about this.

Billy: Talk about what? How my daughter is dead because of you?

Tommy: I screwed up, I made a mistake that night. I can't tell you how sorry I am...

Billy: Sorry doesn't bring my little girl back. For 15 years I have done nothing but miss her. Everyday. You took that away from me. But I told you that one day I would get you back. I could have done it back then but the idea of you worrying about it all this time some how brought me comfort and now here we are, 15 years since she was murdered by that animal. And here we are...it seems fitting don't you think?

Tommy: If you want to kill me, kill me. I am the one you want.

Billy: That would be too easy.

Tommy: Do you want me to beg? I'll beg. I will do whatever you want just please let her go.

Billy: Sorry, Tommy...time's up.

Sam's instincts took over. Billy cocked the gun, Sam lunged for Andy and she fell to the grown still tied to the chair and helpless. Billy stumbles and Tommy took a shot and hit him in the shoulder. Billy stumbles backwards and pointed his gun right at Tommy. A shot was fired and Tommy fell to the ground mere feet from Andy. Andy opened her eyes to see her dad laying on the floor.

She blinked twice and then started screaming...was Tommy dead?


	16. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

YOU GUYS! I am so sorry for the delay. Throughout this story I have tried to be pretty promt with my postings, but I certainly did not do that this time. I do apologize for that. Most likely only a couple chapters left in this story. I will do my best to get them out quickly.

Thanks for reading!

Sam had been sitting next to Andy's hospital bed waiting for her to wake up. He was trying to be patient but it was getting more difficult by the second. Andy had passed out after the shots were fired. The doctors said that due to dehydration, stress, and overall exhaustion for the past day is what lead to her collapse. Sam know that seeing Tommy on the ground didn't help matters. Andy screamed when she saw Tommy fall. When Andy tried to stand she collapsed into Sam's arms. She had regained consciousness but was pretty out of it. The medics wanted to bring her to the hospital to get her hydrated. Sam had no objection, he was almost happy she had passed out because they she couldn't argue about going.

Sam sat there holding her hand, he knew she would be fine, she was Andy. But he couldn't stand what Billy and the rest of those animals had done to her. She had a black eye and the left side of her face was bruised. Sam could tell she had taken more than a couple hits. His wrists were bruised from being tied and from her trying to escape the ropes that held her wrists together.

Sam felt her arm move and he watched her slowly open her eyes.

Sam: Hi

Andy tried to smile but was too sore and winced when she did: Hi. Am I in the hospital?

Sam: You sure are. You tried to stand at Billy's cabin and passed out. You were pretty out of it and very dehydrated. We brought you here and they hooked you up to an IV.

Andy: I slept through all of that?

Sam: You were in and out. You were exhausted, Andy. You barely noticed when they put you on an IV or took blood.

Andy: Why did they take my blood?

Sam: They wanted to see if Billy had drugged you. Did he? Do you remember?

Andy inched as she tried to sit up: Not that I remember.

Sam: What do you remember?

Andy: I had coffee with Duncan, we said our good byes then some big guys grabbed me when I was getting in the truck. I tried to fight them but they overpowered me. They tied me up and brought me to the woods. I dropped my phone on purpose hoping you guys would find it. They took me to some house or cabin or something. Billy yelled at me about his daughter and how my father...oh my god. My dad was there. Sam he was shot! Where is he? Sam please tell me he isn't dead, please.

Sam: Andy, Andy. He is fine, Tommy is fine. He is down the hall he is just giving his statement about what happened. He refused to leave the hospital so Callahan is taking his statement here.

Andy: He was shot he should be resting.

Sam:He wasn't shot, though it looked it. He fired at Billy, he saw that Billy was going to fire back so he hit the floor hoping that Nick and the SWAT would get him. I was laying on top of you, I was close so I just lifted my gun and fired at him. It all happened with in seconds. Honestly, when I saw Tommy go down I thought he had been hit too, but he is fine.

Andy: Thank God. Is everyone else OK?

Sam: All our guys are ok. One of the SWAT guys took a bullet to the vest but he is fine.

Andy: Billy dead?

Sam: Billy just got out of surgery. I shot him in the side and your dad shot him in the shoulder. Thankfully they were not life threatening because I want that bastard alive so he can pay for what he did to you.

Andy: I'm fine, Sam.

Sam: You are not fine. He hurt you. I should be the one to keep you safe and I didn't.

Andy: Sam, this is NOT your fault. You are my boyfriend not my bodyguard. There was no way for us to know this was going to happen. You found me. You saved me. I am sitting here because of you so you can't blame yourself. This is Billy's fault. Santana's fault, and Marlo's. They are the ones to blame. Not you, not me, not my dad, and not Duncan. Okay?

Sam: Okay.

Andy: Speaking of which, how is Duncan?

Sam: He is in the waiting room with everyone. I couldn't get them to go home until they knew you were awake. I am going to send them home though you have been through enough today.

Andy: No, send them in. I want to thank them

Sam: You need to rest.

Andy: I will rest at home. When are we leaving?

Sam Laughed: We are not leaving you are staying here for the night.

Andy:No, please...I just want to go home and sleep in our bed.

Sam: Sorry, sweetheart. We are staying.

Andy: We? You should go home and get some sleep.

Sam: And miss sleeping in a hospital bed with you? Never. No way I'm leaving you.

Andy: Ok.

Sam: Now I am going to get everyone. The sooner they come visit the sooner they leave.

Andy: Hey!

Sam smiled: I just want to be alone with you...is that so wrong?

Andy: Sounds amazing actually. Okay, go get them.

Sam brought everyone in. They all just wanted to see Andy and giver her a hug. It had been a hell of a day and they wanted to know that everyone came out of it whole. The needed to see Andy for themselves. They stayed about 15 minutes and them Sam kicked them all out. Andy needed rest and if he was being honest, so did he. As they were all leaving Andy asked Duncan to stay for a minute. Sam decided to give them a second and walk everyone else out.

Duncan: Andy...

Andy: Stop. I am going to tell you exactly what I told Sam and that is, this was NOT your fault. I need you to understand that and I need you to believe that.

Duncan: I didn't see it coming. How can I be a cop when I didn't see it coming. He is my stepfather.

Andy: Duncan, how many times do we get a call where the family member is guilty of a crime and the spouse or child had no idea that they were living with a criminal? It happens all the time. You need to let yourself off the hook for this. You helped bring me home. You helped us get to the bottom of all of this.

Duncan: This is all connected though. I mean everything since I started here. My step fath...That Man that my mother is married to. He did all this and he knew who had you today and he wasn't willing to lift a finger.

Andy: Did you meet my dad today?

Duncan: I did, great guy. You are lucky.

Andy: I sure am. Did you know that my Dad is an alcoholic? I mean, he is sober now, goes to meetings all the time. He is in a great place now, but for years I had to pick him up off the floor after a bender. It got pretty bad and then he couldn't really hide it anymore, it started to show at work. When I started on the force I felt like it hung over my head. Oliver was my training officer, and while he really liked and respected my dad he was always there to remind me that I was not Tommy McNally. I made my own mistakes when I started at 15, just ask Sam. I made plenty of them and those I will own because they are mine and I learned from them. Tommy McNally's mistakes? Those are his to own and his alone. I am not my fathers mistakes just like you are not Santana's.

Duncan: Thank you, I didn't think anyone or anything could make me feel better but you sharing that really helped.

McNally: I am glad. Duncan, you have your family who will support you but you also have us. We are all your family and we all care about are not the new guy at 15 anymore and you need to remember that.

Duncan" So I can go out on patrol by myself now?

Andy: Don't push it.

Duncan: I am just playing. Thank you. That means everything. Ok, I need to let you rest before Sam kick's me out.

Sam: Did I hear my name?

Duncan: I was just saying I am going to take off before you kick me out.

Sam: Probably a good idea, she needs some rest.

Duncan: Yeah...it's been a long , I will see you guys soon.

Andy: See you soon and remember what I said...

Duncan: I will. Thanks, Boss.

Duncan walked towards the door.

Sam: Hey, Duncan

Duncan: Yeah?

Sam: You are doing great work. I really mean that.

Duncan: Thank you, Sir.

Duncan walked out of the room as Tommy was walking in. Sam hung his head. He wanted everyone to just go home. He loved them all but it had been a rough day and he wanted some time alone, and more importantly he wanted her to rest.

Tommy: Hey Kiddo

Andy: You scared the crap out of me.

Tommy: I know, Im sorry. I am fine though and you are fine. That is reason to celebrate.

Andy: I love you. I am so glad you are safe.

Tommy: Right back at ya.

Andy: So be honest...how good did it feel to be a cop again?

Tommy smiled: Pretty damn good. But it was easier to run when I was younger.

Sam and Andy laughed and Tommy decided it was time to go. Sam offered to walk him out and Andy took the opportunity to close her eyes for a minute.

Andy heard a familiar voice " You awake?" She opened her eyes to find Luke standing in the doorway.

Andy: Hey, I am. I was just closing my eyes for a second. How are you doing?

Luke: I am good. I just wanted to check on you. Was a hell of a day.

Andy: It's been a hell of a month.

Luke: Yeah I guess you are right about that. Sorry I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to make sure you are alright. I just finished up with your dad and I saw him and Sam walking out.

Andy: Sam went to walk him out. He will be back shorty.

Luke: I am not going to stay long. I just wanted to see you.

Andy: You OK?

Luke: Yeah. I'm good.

Andy: I know you better than that.

Luke: I miss you.

Andy: What?

Luke: I know I shouldn't say that. I know you are happy with Sam. I know all of that.

Andy: Luke, Sam is going to be back any minute.

Luke: Yeah. I just had to say that.

Andy: Why?

Luke: Because I loved you…I love you. I screwed up and I will never forgive myself for what I did. I know you are with Swarek and I know I probably don't have a shot in hell. But seeing you again, it just reminded me about what we had. And despite it all, what we had was amazing. You could have died today, and the thought of not telling you any of this….I just had to say it.

Andy: Luke, I care about you and I have cared about you since the day I met you. And yes, we loved each other. I did love you. You cheating on me hurt but it was never going to work out and that isn't your fault. I love Sam and I loved him long before I should have.

Luke: When you were with me….

Andy: I'm sorry.

Luke smiled: Don't be sorry. I should be. I never should have said anything. I just didn't want to have any regrets. I am leaving anyway. I have another assignment. I guess it doesn't really matter…

Andy: I want you to be happy.

Luke: I will be. Come back here, just brings back a lot of memories.

Andy: I hope you come back again.

Luke: We'll see. I am sure there will be another case. Hopefully no more corruption though. I will be doing paperwork for the next 6 month. _Luke leaned over and kissed Andy on the forehead._ Goodbye, Andy.

Andy: Take care of yourself.

Luke smiled and walked out of her room. She laid there a little stunned by what had just happened. This day had been beyond crazy and to end it with that…it was not what she had expected. She was lost in thought and didn't hear Sam walk in. His voice starteled her.

Sam: You okay?

Andy jolted and looked at him awkwardly: Ohhh greaaaat.

Sam: Stop being weird. I heard your conversation with Luke.

Andy: Ugh…are you mad?

Sam: No

Andy: Really?

Sam: Yeah really. I knwo you love me and you told him that. I also can't blame the guy.

Andy: Oh really?

Sam: I let you slip away from me once. I remember how desperate I was to get you back. I can't blame the guy for trying.

Andy: You are that confident huh?

Sam: I am confident in us.

Andy: You are smooth, detective.

Sam: I know, one of the many reasons you love me. we need to go to sleep, seriously.

Andy: Yes please. It has been nice seeing everyone tonight but this room has felt like a revolving door.

Sam: That is because it has been. Any other ex boyfriends that are going to profess their love to you? Collins going to stop by?

Andy: Shut up and get in bed.

Andy fell asleep right away. Sam laid awake thinking about the past few weeks. everything that had happened. It was time to change things, time to make some good memories.

It was time to propose to Andy...


	17. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Andy winced as she woke up. The meds had worn off and she was now faced with the physical pain from her had avoided looking in the mirror. She knew she had been hit in the face 2, 3, maybe 4 times. She didn't remember. She didn't want to. She tried to be still. She didn't want to wake Sam. He was exhausted, she knew that her kidnapping was more stressful for him than it was for her. She carefully tried to sit up without waking him...no such luck.

Sam: Good morning sweetheart

Andy: Morning. I'm sorry I didn't want to wake you.

Sam: I've been awake. These beds aren't exactly like sleeping on clouds.

Andy: You should have gone home.

Sam: I go home when you go home which should be today.

Andy: Thank goodness.

Sam: How are you feeling today?

Andy: Sore. I am fine though.

Sam: I will get the nurse. she can give you more pain meds.

Andy: No, I don't want anymore. They make me feel weird. I really want to go home though can you check on my discharge?

Sam went and spoke with the nurse. After waiting longer than Andy had wanted the doctor checked on her and decided she was able to go home. She would not be able to go back to work for couple weeks and the doctor ordered her to get plenty of rest. She didn't really like either of these rules but she got to go home and that is all she cared about.

When they got home Sam made Andy go to bed. As much as she didn't like being bossed around she agreed to it. She was tired and in more pain that she wanted to admit to. Sam had headed to the station to have his debrief with Callahan. He didn't want to leave Andy but she insisted he go. He knew he could not put off the meeting with Luke any longer so he called Tracy and asked her to come stay with Andy. Andy woke up to find Tracy sitting on her couch.

Andy: Hey, what are you doing here?

Nash: Ohhh just stopped by to see how you are doing. Let myself in.

Andy: Sam left the door open?

Nash: I used my key.

Andy: That's funny, I don't remember giving you a key.

Nash: Yeah you did, remember you said you wanted me to have one so that I could check on the place when you and Sam go out of town.

Andy: Yeah, I remember. I also have a list for everything. One of the things on my list is "HAVE KEY MADE FOR TRACY". So either you broke in or Sam called and asked you to babysit me. I am guessing it is the latter.

Nash: He is just worried Andy.

Andy: I know. I am not upset. Actually, I am happy to see you.

Nash: Oh yeah? Why is that.

Andy filled Tracy in on what happened with Luke the night before. Tracy was surprised. Not that he had feelings for Andy but surprised that he would actually admit it.

Nash: Luke is in the past. He is in the past right?

Andy: Yes, yes of course. Sam is the love of my life. I am exactly where I want to be.

Nash: So what's the problem?

Andy: I just feel weird about it. I was going to tell Sam as soon as he came into the room but he overheard the while conversation. He was so calm about it.

Nash: It's Sam, he is usually annoyingly calm.

Andy: Except when it comes to Luke.

Nash: True

Andy: I just want to be sure that he knows that he is is the one I truly want. He brushed the whole thing off so quickly last night. Maybe he is totally fine with it. I don't know. I just feel like he has been through a lot lately. We all have.

Nash: Well why don't you do something nice for him. Make him a romantic dinner. I'll help.

Andy: Really?

Nash: Yes really. Anything for true love. Besides you are pretty useless at the moment.

Andy: Thanks.

Nash: Come on let's get to work.

Tracy and Andy worked for the next couple hours. Andy had the table set and candles lit. Tracy had helped her get changed into something comfortable but a little cuter than they sweat pants she had been wearing. Everything was set for when Sam came home. Just as Andy was about to take dinner out of the oven her cell phone rang.

Andy: Hello

Dr. Smith: Hello, is this Andrea McNally.

Andy: Yes. Can I help you?

Dr. Smith: Andrea, this is Dr. Smith from Memorial Hospital

Andy: Oh Hi, what can I do for you? And Please, call me Andy.

Dr. Smith: Andy I need you to come back to the hospital we discovered something in your test results that I want to discuss with you. Can you come in tonight?

Andy: Uhhhh yeah, sure. I will be right over.

Andy blew out the candles and turned off the oven. Even in a moment of panic she was concerned about fire safety. She had sent Tracy home and she didn't want to have her come back. She knew Sam would kill her for leaving but she didn't feel she had a choice. Andy got in a cab and headed over to Memorial. She was scared and she wished Sam was with her but she didn't want to worry him and she felt like she had to do this on her own.

An hour and a half later Sam got home.

Sam: McNally, I'm back. Sorry I was gone so long...

Sam saw that the table was set and the candles had been lit. He looked around for a few minutes and opened the oven to find a half cooked meal. He started yelling for Andy but she was no where to be found. He called her cell phone and heard a ring. Andy had left her phone behind. Panic was setting in. Did the Irish find her? Where the hell was Nash? Maybe they were out together. Sam picked up up his cell and called Tracy.

Nash: Hey, Sam.

Sam: Where are you guys?

Nash: What?

Sam: Where are you and Andy?

Nash: I left a couple hours ago. Wait, Andy is not home.

Sam: If she was here would I be calling you? I came home. There is dinner in the oven, candles had been blown out.

Nash: Well, she probably needed something at the store.

Sam: I don't like this.

Nash: Have you called her phone?

Sam: Yes, I called her phone and it is here. She doesn't have it with her Tracy! Where the hell is she?

Andy: I'm here.

Sam looked up and saw Andy Standing in the doorway. he was so frantic he didn't even hear her open the door.

Sam: Nash, she just walked in. I've got to go.

Sam hung up the phone and threw in on the couch. He took a deep breath.

Andy: Are you ok?

Sam: Where were you?

Andy: I had to...I had to run out. Sam what's wrong?

Sam: I cam in, I saw that you left your phone behind. Dinner is in the oven and you were gone I just...

Andy: You thought I had been kidnapped. I am so sorry. I had to run out quickly, I forgot my phone.

Sam walked over to Andy and held her tightly.

Andy: Ow ow ow

Sam: Sorry, sorry. I forgot. i am just so happy you are OK. Can I get you anything? You really should take some pain meds. I know you don't want them but I really think they would make you feel better.

Andy: Pain meds are not going to help me.

Sam: What do you mean? Andy where were you.

Andy took a deep breath and stared at Sam. She had tears in her eyes.

Andy: The hospital called they wanted to see me. They found something in my test results.

TBC


	18. Chapter 20- Final Chapter

Chapter 20

Sam: What are you talking about?

Andy: My Dr. called she said she had to speak with me in person to go over my lab results.

Sam: We already got the results. It came back negative for any drugs. They said you collapsed from exhaustion and dehydration.

Andy: You may want to sit down.

Sam: I am not going to sit down will you just tell me you are starting to scare me.

Andy: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am fine. I promise

Sam: If you are fine then why the hell did they make you go back to the hospital?

Andy took a deep breath: I'm pregnant

Sam froze for a second. He looked stunned.

Andy: Sam...I know this is a lot. We certainly didn't plan it and with everything that just happened with Marlo. Look this is not how I wanted this to go...

Sam just stared at her for a moment and a huge smile came across his face.

Sam: Andy, this is...this is amazing.

Andy: Really?

Sam: Are you kidding me? Andy, this is the most incredible news you could ever give me. Did you really think I would be upset about his?

Andy: It's just...a lot have happened lately you know? We just moved in together. Getting pregnant right now wasn't part of the plan.

Sam: Has anything ever gone according to our plans? Since the moment we met we have been on this crazy ride. Why would this be any different? Why would we even want it to be?

Andy smiled and Sam wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Andy: I am really glad you feel that way because I am really happy.

Sam leaned in and gently kissed her.

Andy: There is something else.

Sam: What?

Andy: I'm starving!

Sam: Well you are eating for two.

Andy: I had this big plan to make you a nice romantic dinner.

Sam: Yeah, about that. The next time you run out the door like that can you please leave a note?

Andy: I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Sam: Having you home safe is all that matters to me...Wait...why did they want you to go to the hospital anyway? Couldn't they have just told you over the phone?

Andy: Normally, yes but with the kidnapping they didn't want to take any chances. As of now everything seems good.

Sam took a deep breath and looked relieved: Thank God. Well, let's celebrate.

They celebrated with a nice dinner at home and went to sleep. It had been an emotional day and Andy was still very much healing from her injuries. When Andy woke up the next morning she walked downstairs to find that Sam had made a massive breakfast.

Andy: What is all this?

Sam: I think some people call this breakfast.

Andy: Are we having company?

Sam: No, we are not. You are eating for 2 right now, remember?

Andy: Oh I remember. I love that you did this but if I eat like this everyday you are going to have to roll me to the station.

Sam: Yeah about that.

Andy: No.

Sam: No what? I didn't even say anything.

Andy: You don't have to. I know you. You are about to tell me that I should ride the desk for the remainder of my pregnancy.

Sam: NO! I was going to suggest that you help me in the D's office.

Andy: Oh yeah? Like your secretary?

Andy raised her eyebrow at Sam.

Sam: No, we would work cases together.

Andy: Uhhh huh. So I would ride the desk AND you would be keeping an eye on me at all times. Sam, I know the kidnapping scared you. It scared me to. I am not going anywhere and I am not going to break. For the time being, when I go back to work I am going to talk to Oliver about staying on patrol for now. I will do so with caution and when I think it is time and i start showing I will work the desk. OK?

Sam: Not going to work.

Andy: What? Why?

Sam: Because Oliver is back on the streets. You can talk to him about it but it won't do you any good. You need to talk to Frank. he was reinstated yesterday.

Andy: You're kidding!? Why didn't you tell me?

Sam: Um I was busy finding out that I was going to be a dad.

Andy: Fair. So tell me what happened yesterday. Is Oliver happy to be back on the streets? Does this mean Noelle is coming back too?

Sam: Slow down. Yes, this is exactly what Oliver wanted. Frank is happy to be back on better terms. he always thought Santana had a hand in pushing him out the door. As for Noelle, as far as I know she is not coming back just yet but it isn't out of the question.

Andy: Crap.

Sam: I thought this would make you happy. you love patrolling with Oliver.

Andy: Oh I am happy about that. But when Noelle was pregnant Frank made her work the desk!

Sam: I don't know what to tell you sweetheart. Eat your breakfast.

Andy: Fine. But you are going to convince Frank to let me patrol.

Sam: No sense arguing is there?

Andy: Nope. What else did I miss yesterday? Oh how did it go with Luke?

Sam: Fine. We did the debrief. he asked me some questions that he wanted to wrap up.

Andy: And?

Sam: And?

Andy: Sam!

Sam: Ok, fine. I may have mentioned that I overheard what he said to you in the hospital.

Andy: What did you say?

Sam: I told him that I understood why he still cared about you but that was in the past. I told him he needs to move on.

Andy: Did you hit him?

Sam: Hit him? Of course not.

Andy: I seem to remember you beating on him during retraining a few years back.

Sam: Oh that...I was...things were different then.

Andy: Mmmmmhmmm...so what did Luke say?

Sam: He said that you could do better than me. He wishes things were different but he can tell we are happy. Said he shouldn't have said anything the other night...being back just brought back some memories. He is wrapping up the case then he will he's leaving 15.

Andy: Probably for the best.

Sam: One more thing...Boyd is back.

Andy: Man, I missed a lot in a few days.

Sam: Well you are probably going to miss more because you need to stay home and rest until you are able to come back to work.

Andy: Fine.

Sam finished up breakfast with Andy and headed to work. They had decided to hold off telling too many people but they both agreed that it would be alright if they told Oliver. He was Sam's best friend and he would likely be riding with Andy when she returned she they wanted him in the loop.

Sam sat in his car and waited for Oliver to arrive. He was excited to share the good news and didn't want to risk anyone over hearing them. Oliver pulled in and Sam got out of his truck with a coffee for Oliver and himself in hand.

Oliver: Well, good morning Sammy.

Sam: Brought you a coffee.

Oliver: You usually tell me to get my own coffee. What's up?

Sam laughed: Uhhhh...I wanted you to be the first to know...I am going to be a dad.

Oliver: Did you bump your head this morning? Marlo's baby is not yours brother.

Sam: Not Marlo.

Oliver: McNally? Andy's pregnant?

Sam: She is. Can you believe that?

Oliver: That is amazing, brother! _Oliver pulled Sam in for a hug S_ o, how is she feeling? Is everything OK with the baby?

Sam: She has been tired and recovering from the kidnapping. Other than that she feels good. She is excited. It's starting to feel like we are putting the craziness of the past few months behind us.

Oliver: Yeah speaking of that...when are you going to pop the question?

Sam: Soon. I was just waiting for her to recover.

Oliver: I am going to be an uncle! This is awesome, buddy. I am so happy for you guys!

Sam: I never knew I could be this happy, man.

Oliver: It's only going to bet better.

Sam: Alright let's go. You are going to be late for parade. Late for parade and they are going to put you on desk duty. You are not a white shirt anymore, pal.

Oliver: Amen to that brother.

Sam: Speaking of that, Andy will probably be back at work in the next week or so. I personally want her on the desk.

Oliver: Good luck with that. This is Andy we are talking about.

Sam: I know. I have to be realistic. So I was hoping that you would ride with her when she comes back. We are waiting to tell everyone else and if she is going to be out there I want to know she is with some one who is looking out for her. Some one who knows she is pregnant.

Oliver: Absolutely! She is my favorite person to ride with anyway. I will always look out for her man,

Sam: I know you will. Thanks, brother.

Sam walked into Franks office. He caught him witting at the desk with a huge smile on his face.

Sam: Good to be back boss?

Frank: So good. I don't just feel like I have my job back, I feel like I got my family back.

Sam: You do. Andy was thrilled when I told her. She wants to know when Noelle is coming back.

Frank laughed: She will be back. Right now she is just loving being a mom. She does miss you guys though. She wants to have you and Andy over very soon.

Sam: We would love that.

Frank: So, I have been gone awhile. What do I need to know? I mean I know the version from headquarters but I want your version. Starting with...do you think we should keep Duncan Moore here.

Sam: Absolutely. He is a good kid who got stuck in the middle of a really crappy situation. This is all on Santana.

Frank: Ok, if you say he is trustworthy.

Sam: I do. He had a rough start here but he is getting better at his job. The only thing he is guilty of is being too chatty.

Frank: Oliver said the same thing.

Sam: Uh you know you can trust Oliver right?

Frank: Sammy, you and Oliver are my brothers. of course I trust him. but I also know Duncan and Santana were going after Andy's badge. So I wanted to see if you had a different perspective.

Sam: All in the past.

Frank: Good to hear it. So, Callahan is officially gone again. He doesn't need to work on the case from 15 anymore.

Sam: I heard.

Frank: Santana's trial will start in a dew months as will Billy's.

Sam: What is the status with Marlo?

Frank: She will take a plea deal. She is going to come clean about everything, she will have less jail time and will be kept in a medical facility where she will be safe. Her and her baby will be healthy and taken care of. Once she is out she will be on probation. She will clearly never be a cop again but she should be able to live a good life with her kid.

Sam: I certainly think she needs to be punished but I am glad she won't be in prison. For the Kid's sake.

Frank: Agreed.

Sam: OK, I need to get back to work. So good to have you back at 15 Frank.

Frank: Good to be back, Sammy.

A couple of weeks passed and Andy had been cleared to return to work. It was her first day back and she could not wait to get back into uniform.

Sam: You sure you are ready?

Andy: Sam, I am ready. You know that.

Sam: Ok, I just need you to promise me that if you feel it is too much you will say so.

Andy: I promise. Stop worrying! Let's go, I don't want to be late, it's my first day back.

Sam: First day of the rest of your life right?

Andy Laughed. Right...let's move!

Andy was assigned to ride with Oliver on her first day back. She was happy but not surprised. She knew Sam well enough to know that he had requested this. She knew Oliver would look out for her and while she wouldn't say it out loud it meant everything that they cared about her some much. Her first day back was pretty tame. A few minor calls but nothing serious. Normally she would have wanted more action but she knew she had a baby to protect and while she still wants to be on the streets she wanted to keep her baby safe.

She wanted to celebrate her first shift back. She knew she couldn't drink but the idea of going to the Penny and just being with Sam and all her friends sounded perfect. Especially after being cooped up at home for the past couple weeks.

Oliver: Alright, McNally. i am going to change and head home for dinner with my girl.

Andy: Come on...let's go to the Penny!

Oliver: You are pregnant.

Andy: So, I can drink water. i love water. Come on, it's my first day back.

Oliver: Sorry, McNally. i haven't seen Celery in a week. She has been at some conference.

Andy: A witch conference?

Oliver: Wicca, it's Wicca McNally!

Andy: Yeah, that's what I said.

Oliver: Right, well anyway, we will have to do it another night. Sorry.

Andy Fine.

Andy Asked Gail, Nick, Chris, Dov, and all her other friends at 15. Every one had plans. She knew Tracy and Sam would want to go. She went got changed and went to the D's office.

Andy: Hey, Where is Sam?

Nash: He had to leave.

Andy: What? Where did he go?

Nash: Said he had to go talk to a CI. I told him I would take you home.

Andy: Oh, ok. Want to go grab dinner. Will give us a chance to catch up.

Nash: Sorry, I would love to but I have Leo tonight.

Andy: I thought Dex had Leo on Thursdays.

Nash: Normally he does but we had to switch days.

Andy: Ok. Yeah, I am just going to go home and have some ice cream. i am actually pretty tires anyway.

Nash: Pregnancy cravings?

Andy: Ugggh yes. It's like I cannot have enough ice cream the past few day.

Nash: I know the feeling, when I was pregnant with Leo all I wanted to eat was peanut butter and pickles.

Andy: Together?

Nash: The baby wants what the baby wants. My baby wanted pickles dipped in Peanut butter,

Andy: I think I will stick to the ice cream.

Nash dropped Andy off at home. She had tried to reach Sam to see what he wanted for dinner but he was not answering his phone. She walked into the house. the lights were off and she saw a path of candles lining the hallway into the living room. they was a beautiful dinner set for 2 on the table.

Andy followed the candles until she reached the living room and found Sam Standing there.

Sam: Welcome home

Andy: What is all this?

Sam walked over to andy and held her hands..

Sam: You know, had some one asked me 10 years ago what the best day of my life was, I probably would have said the day I became a cop. I guess it was the first time I really felt like I was a part of something. But it was still just a job. Then you showed up and you arrested me when I was undercover and the best day of my life became the day I met you. Then we were partners and it felt like every day was better then the last. I went under cover, you followed me and stayed with me. That night I thought, there is no way this is ever going to get any better. And it did. It was not always easy, we made our fair share of mistakes along the way but if there is one thing I know for sure it is that every day that I am with you is better than the last. A few months ago I asked you to move in with me. You did and that was the best day of my life to date. Then you told me that we were going to have a baby and that blew everything else out of the water. The best days of my life are with you, McNally. As amazing as all those days are, they are not enough. I want a life time of days like that, celebrating our kids milestones, spending Sundays at the park and time with our family and friends. So I am hoping you will do me the honor of making today the best day of my life.

Sam Held onto her hands and got down on own knee.

Sam: McNally, will you marry me?

Andy was smiling and crying all at the same time. Happy tears streaming down her face.

Andy: Yes, yes of course I will marry you.

Sam took the ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger. He stood up and kissed her.

Andy: I love you so much.

Sam: I love you too.

Andy: Did Tracy and Oliver know about this?

Sam: I may have mentioned something.

Andy: So that's why no one wanted to hang out with me tonight.

Sam: I always want to hang out with you.

Andy: Well now we get to for the rest of our lives.

Sam: Can't wait.

Just as Sam kissed Andy again his phone started ringing.

Sam: Ugh...it's Price.

Andy: Ignore it. She probably wants you to fix something in the apartment.

Sam ignored it and then Chloe called 3 more times.

Sam Finally answered and Chloe explained to him that there was a leak in the shower that was leaking through to the unit below.

Sam: I have to go.

Andy: Seriously was go engaged 5 seconds ago.

Sam: I know, come with me. We will make it fast then we can come home, have a nice dinner.

Andy: Ok, Fiancee...let's go.

They arrived to Andy's old apartment and Chloe was nowhere to be found. Sam went into the bathroom and came out.

Sam: We need to shut the water off. Come on let's go.

Andy: Where are we going?

Sam: To shut the water off. It's on the roof.

Andy: Sam the water valve is in the basement.

Sam: No it isn't, it's on the roof I remember.

Andy: You are wrong.

Sam: Well let's go and find out and then I can tell you how right I am.

They walked up the stairs and onto Andy's rooftop patio. When she opened the door all their friends and some family were standing on the other side. Both Andy's parents, Sam's sister, Sarah, Frank Noelle and all the usual suspects were there. They all yelled surprise and Andy looked at Sam in shock.

Andy: Why don't you look surprised?

Tracy came over and hugged Andy.

Nash: He doesn't look surprised because he arranged all this.

Andy: You did?

Sam: With a lot of help. I thought we could celebrate with all our friends.

Andy kissed Sam

Andy: This is perfect. Thank you. Why did you set the table for dinner?

Chloe: Oh that was my idea...gotta throw you off your game ya know what I'm sayin'?

Andy: Uh yeah Chloe... got it. Thank you Thank all of you...seriously, this is amazing.

Dov: Ok, ok enough of the mushy stuff let's celebrate! _Dov handed Sam and Andy each a glass of champagne. Andy looked at Sam and he gave her a nod. All the people they loved were there. It may have been a little early still but they wanted to share the news with the people they loved most._

Andy: Thanks Dov, but I can't drink that. Oh you want a beer? Whiskey? We have it all.

Sam: What she means is she can't drink any alcohol.

Gail smiled raised an eyebrow: Are you pregnant?

Andy smiled at her and everyone hugged and congratulated Sam and Andy. The party went on well into the night and before the evening was over Andy pulled Tracy aside.

Tracy: I have never seen you so happy.

Andy: I have never been so happy. I mean I am marrying the most amazing man. we are having a baby. Life is perfect. Almost too perfect...

Nash: You deserve it. I am so happy for you.

Andy: Thank you. Trace I want you to know...no matter how much time passes...Sam and I think about Jerry all the time. You guys were suppose to be married first.

Nash: I have been thinking about him a lot this week. Knowing Sam was going to propose. He would love this and he would have been here dancing up a storm tonight and probably celebrating more than you and Sam.

Andy: Sam would have wanted him standing right up there with Oliver. His two best men. He still is you know. Even if he isn't here. Sam carries that watch with him every day. Our child is going to know all about his or her uncle Jerry. You know, you seem really happy too.

Nash: I am. Life is good all around I guess.

Andy: So I was wondering...will you be my maid of honor?

Nash: Like you had to ask, of course! I can't wait!

Gail walked up and joined them: Is this a private party?

Andy: You have perfect timing. I was just going to find you.

Gail: Whatever it is...I didn't do it. It was probably Chris.

Andy: No one did anything, I wanted to ask you if you would be my bridesmaid.

Gail was silent for a moment and then a look of shock crossed her face : Really? your bridesmaid?

Andy: Yes, really. The 3 of us we have been through a lot over the past 5 years. I would love it if you would be in my wedding.

Gail: I would be honored. But no big ugly dresses ok?!

Andy: OK! Now shut up and give me a hug.

Chris and Dov saw them hugging and walked over to join them.

Dov: Gail is trying to kill Andy!

Nash: It's called a hug!

Dov: Gail doesn't hug.

Gail: Tonight she does. Shut up and get me a beer.

Dov: There she is.

Chris: You guys do realize this is how it all started? The 5 of us standing right here.

Andy: Best rookies 15 division has ever seen.

Nash: Fake it til you make it right?

Dov: Hell yeah.

Gail: God,we were so clueless.

Nash: Speak for yourself.

Gail: Um you were in a secret relationship with Jerry, Andy was arresting her future husband, Dov and Chris were idiots and I thought I was straight.

Chris: Ahhh the good old days.

Andy: We really have come a long way.

They all laughed, they toasted to the future and to the past. they didn't know what the next shift would bring but they knew they could handle it and 5 years later no matter what happened they would all have each others backs just as they always had.

Sam and Oliver came over. They all did one last toast to the happy couple and everyone headed home. Sam and Andy decided to walk home. It was a beautiful night and they wanted to enjoy what was left of it.

Andy: This day has been perfect. Thank you.

Sam: Sweetheart, this is just the beginning.

Epilogue

Marlo had made a deal with the DA, she was going to do a short amount of time in a medical facility attached to a local prison. She had given up Santana and all the details of his relationship with the Irish. In exchange she served a light 6 month sentence and was released around the time her baby was born. She would remain on probation for the next five years.

Santana was sentenced to 12 years in prison for attempted murder, corruption, and a slew of other charges the DA brought against him. Duncan's mother had filed for divorce from him and the paperwork would be finalized any day and Duncan was finally able to rid himself of his former stepfather.

The Irish faced various sentences but none more than Billy. He would spend the next 40 years in maximum security.

As for the rest to them...

Sam and Andy welcomed a baby girl who they names Katherine Grace Swarek. They called her Katie. A few months after that, they were married with all they best friends and family by their side. The wedding was a family affair baby Katie was there serving as flower girl, though she slept through the ceremony. Tracy and Steve brought Leo. Happily, Gail brought Sophie who she had finally legally adopted.

They had all found their happiness. It took a little while and they stumbled along the way but they all got what they wished for.

Thank you all for reading and for the wonderful comments along the way. For those who did not like the story, sorry about that! Maybe you will like the next one:-)


End file.
